Will U Love Me?
by KFSR
Summary: Hi guys.. Peep inside to know this story.. I was posting this story on my insta.. This chapter was renamed from "LOVE" to "WILL U LOVE ME..?" Chapter 10 updated..
1. Ch - 1 : Purvi is kidnapped?

_**Hello guys.. How are u all..? Well I know that I kept u waiting from few days.. I just only have 2 more exams remaining.. Just one more week & I'll be updating other stories that too daily.. Well I know that I have 4 incomplete stories.. But when I'm totally stressed out by studying I started to write a new story on my insta.. I'm writing the same story here for those who aren't following my insta.. I hope u guys like this story.. **_

**One day in Bureau :**

Shreya : Hello ! Kaun bol rahe hai..?

Person : Aapka aashiq..

Shreya : Aa.. aashiq..? Oh hello abhi k abhi phone rakho varna..

Person : Ha varna.. police mei report karvaogi ya khud hi maarogi..?

Shreya : Beta tum jo bhi ho bahut pachtaoge ki maine unse panga kyun liya..?

Person : Ha jo bhi ho.. dekha jaayega..

Shreya hangs the phone.. Later she got many calls from the same person.. Now Shreya was so angry that she directly told Daya about the phone calls matter.. After this, u all know what will Daya do..

Daya traced the mobile no. of the person calling Shreya.. He reached the place where the person was present.. Daya broke the door in his style & was shocked to see the person.. The person was none other than Pankaj..

Daya : Pankaj tum..? Tho tum ho jo Shreya ko pareshaan kar rahe ho..

Pankaj : Sir, plz mujhe mat maariye.. Yeh sab tho mai kisi k kehne par kar raha hu..

Daya : Kiske kehne par..?

Pankaj : Vo.. vo..

Daya : Yeh vo vo kehna band karo aur seeda seeda batao ki kisne kaha..

Pankaj : Sir, Pu.. Purvi k kehne par..

Daya : Purvi k kehne par..?

Pankaj : Ha sir..

Daya : Lekin Purvi aisa kyun karegi..?

Pankaj : Vo aap ussi se puch lijiye..

Daya : Hai kaha yeh Purvi..?

Pankaj : Sir, apne ghar par..

Daya then quickly went to Purvi's house only to find that she was kidnapped.. When Daya entered Purvi's house, he saw that the things were lying on the floor & some blood drops are there on the floor.. So he took the blood sample & went to the forensic lab.. On the other hand, Pankaj returned to Bureau..

**In forensic lab :**

Only Abhirika were present in the lab.. Abhijeet asked Tarika for a coffee.. She had some work & hence she replied that she will come in 10 minutes.. Abhijeet can understand her so he was waiting.. Just then, Daya came to forensic lab & asked Tarika to check the blood sample..

Tarika tested the DNA & replied that it is a 100% match with Purvi's DNA.. Daya was shocked at first.. He told Abhirika about the matter & then they were also shocked.. Just then, the old duo entered the forensic lab.. The trio shared this matter with our old duo.. They were shocked.. Later everyone came to know this matter.. So the cops started searching for her..They searched her house to find a clue.. Like this 5 days passed but there was no clue of her.. So everyone was searching her like crazy people.. They were searching in every possible area where she can be kept.. But her kidnapping was like a mystery which didn't get solved & there was no clue..

ACP : Yeh kaise ho sakta hai Daya..? Nahi.. kahi na kahi kuch na kuch gadbad zaroor hai.. Achchha ek kaam karo.. Purvi k phone calls ka list nikalo.. vo kisse baat karti thi kaha jaati thi sab..

Abhijeet : Yes sir.. Sachin zara uske phone records nikalna..

Sachin : Sir, yeh tho normally kisi park mei, coffee cafe mei aur apne ghar mei hi thi pichle ek hafte se.. Kuch khaas tho nahi mila..

ACP : Sachin, ek kaam karo.. Purvi jis bhi cafe mei ya park mei gayi thi vaha jitne bhi log hai un sab ka kundli nikalo..

Sachin : Yes sir.. After sometime, Sir.. yeh dekhiye sir.. yeh no. pichle ek hafte se usi location mei trace hua jaha Purvi jaati thi.. Sir, yeh no. kisi aadmi ka hai..

Pankaj : Sir, kahi yeh no. Purvi ka kisi psycho aashiq ka no. tho nahi hai..

Shreya : Kuch bhi ho sakta hai Pankaj..

ACP : Sachin ek kaam karo.. zara pata lagao ki yeh aadmi Purvi ka peecha kabse kar raha hai..

Sachin : Sir.. He leaves somewhere & returns after an hour.. Sir, pichle ek saal se yeh aadmi Purvi ka peecha kar raha hai..

ACP : Ek saal se.. Kuch samjhe Daya.. ?

Daya : Ha sir.. ya tho is aadmi k iraade thik nahi hai ya vo Purvi ka psycho lover hai..

Abhijeet : Pankaj.. zara pata lagana ki yeh psycho lover is waqt kaha hai..?

Pankaj : Yes sir.. Sir, yeh mahashay tho Bungalow no. 311 mei hai..

ACP : Tum log.. uske ghar jao aur achchhi tarah se khaatir dari karo..

All : Yes sir..

**In bungalow no. 311 : **

A handsome young guy was watching television.. He was having fun.. The cops entered & saw that the door was lightly open.. So they entered inside slowly without making any sound.. The guy was unaware of the fact that he was surrounded by the cops.. Suddenly he sensed that something is wrong.. So he turned & saw the cops.. Now he was at their gun point.. He had a maid who was making breakfast for him as he ordered her.. She finished making breakfast & she came outside the kitchen to call him.. She was shocked to see the scenario..

_**So guys.. that's all for today.. Hope u guys liked it.. Do tell me should I continue this or not.. **_

_**One more thing.. How many of u want the story "PAINFUL BOND" to end soon & how many of u want it to be a long story.. I have long story in my mind which will tell u how beautiful the relations are.. But it's upto u guys.. The story will be according to the maximum choices u guys make.. I'll update this story tomorrow too (after sufficient reviews - at least 15) as it is in my mind so clearly.. **_

_**Zen : U have to read the full story to understand the questions u asked me in painful bond story.. U urself will find the answers to the questions.. 😊😊 Thanks for reading my stories, supporting me & loving my stories.. Can I know ur name & age if u don't mind.. **_

_**Q1) Who is the psycho lover of Purvi..? (Tell me ur guess.. let it be right or wrong)**_

_**Q2) Where is Purvi & what happened to her..?**_

_**Q3) Will the cops ever find her..?**_

_**Stay tuned.. Take care.. bye bye..**_


	2. Ch - 2 : Person revealed

_**Hello guys.. OMG ! I'm really shocked this time to see the reviews.. I was listening to songs but I can't hear them properly b'coz there were notifications of ur reviews.. I mean it was the first time I got almost 6 - 7 reviews in just 2 hours.. I'm so happy but feeling guilty thinking that u guys are really waiting & missing my stories..**_

**Annie M : I know that I have incomplete stories.. I already told everyone that I am having exams.. Just wait until 17th of this month.. My exams will be completed.. After my exams complete, I'll update my stories regularly until my vacations complete..**

**Ash : 😊😊.. ... What a nice guess..! I just loved the way u called me di.. U was right but a small mistake.. she doesn't got struck there.. Read the story to know..**

**Guest (from 7 hours ago) : Well u r also right..**

**Shweta : 😁😁... No problem if u don't have any idea.. Glad to see ur reviews.. But I'll tell u one thing that if in any story I write questions below then the lesson will contain a hint regarding to the question.. Like a handsome young guy in previous chapter.. Kavin (who can be handsome guy except our cops)..**

**Recap : A handsome young guy who was at gun point of our cops.. A maid came out & was shocked to see the scenario..**

Guy : Aap log hai kaun..? Mujhe is tarah gun se kyun dara rahe hai aap log..?

Daya : Hum log hai kaun..? 😡😡.. Dekh seeda seeda bata ki Purvi kaha hai..?

Guy : Purvi..? Kaun Purvi..?

Abhijeet : Kaun Purvi..? Dekhiye Mr. Kavin.. natak band karo aur bata kaha hai vo ladki jisko tumne kidnap kiya..?

Kavin : 😐😐.. Ki.. kidnap..? Mai.. Maine..?

Sachin : Dekho.. Seeda seeda batado ki Purvi kaha hai.. Dekho vo pichle 5 din se gayab hai.. Hume achchhe se pata hai tum pichle ek saal se uska peecha kar rahe ho..

Pankaj : Ha aur hume yeh bhi pata hai ki tum uske psycho lover ho..

Kavin : ...

AbhiDaya : Tumhe yeh sab mazaak sujh raha hai.. Ek ladki jo 5 din se gayab hai.. Uske ghar mei hume uske khoon k nishaan mile.. Pata nahi ki us ladki ki haalat kaisi hai..

Kavin : 😔😔.. Hasu nahi tho aur kya karu..? Aap log keh rahe hai ki mai kisi ladki ka peecha karta hu.. uska psycho lover hu aur maine use kidnap kiya..

Pankaj : Hamare paas saboot hai..

Kavin : Achchha.. Kya saboot hai..?

Pankaj : Aapka phone usi area mei hai jaha vo ladki jaati thi aur yeh inteffaq ki baat tho nahi ho sakta na ki aap dono ka phone pichle ek saal se ek hi jagah ek waqt ho..

Kavin : What..? Achchha ek min.. Mai aapko bata du ki philhaal mai kisi ladki mei interest nahi rakhta..

Pankaj : 😱😱.. Sir, lagta hai yeh ladko mei interest rakhte hai..

Kavin : 😣😣.. Excuse me.. mai aisa nahi hu.. Mujhe bhi ladki se hi shaadi karni hai..

Pankaj : 😅😅.. Phir thik hai..

Abhijeet : Yeh sab chodo aur batao ki yeh ladki (showing Purvi's photo) kaha hai..?

Kavin (after seeing her photo) : 😡😡.. Yeh ladki.. yeh ladki tho mujhe chain se jeene nahi degi kisi din.. Ab samajh aaya ki hum dono ka phone pichle ek saal se ek hi waqt ek hi jagah kaise hai..

Daya : Kya matlab hai tumhara..?

Kavin : Aap log plz pehle yeh gun niche rakhiye.. mai bhaga thodi jaa raha hu.. aap log bhi na.. (Pointing towards Pankaj) : aapne kaha ki mai is ladki ka psycho lover hu.. Hai na..

Pankaj : Ha.. Tho tum ho hi na varna tum uska peecha kyun kar rahe the..?

Kavin : ... Aap log kuch bhi conclude kar lete hai.. Arey.. mai iska nahi balki yeh mera peecha karti thi..

All the cops were shocked.. They were speechless.. Kavin just then told them that they can leave the house.. The cops were about to go when

Kavin : Vaise agar aapko pata chale ki is ladki ka kidnap kisne kiya tho mujhe batana ki iska kidnap kiya kisne.. Vo kya hai na mujhe finally is ladki se chutkara mila hai.. zara us aadmi ya aurat jo bhi honge unka charan sparsh karlu.. Is ladki ne tho mera dimaag kharab kar rakha hai.. Mai iski wajah se pareshaan ho gaya.. Ab jaake mujhe shaanti mila.. I hope ki vo meri life mei dobara kabhi na aaye..

Just then his maid opened her veil.. Everyone was shocked to see Purvi behind the veil.. Kavin was like "What's happening with me..?".. Purvi has tears in her eyes which she was not allowing to flow..

Purvi (looking into his eyes with full of tears showing love) : Sach mei.. Sach mei mai bahut badi stupid hu na.. Pichle ek saal se mai aapse apne pyaar ka izhaar karti aayi hu.. Aapka picha karti aayi hu kyunki mai aapke saath apni puri zindagi bitana chahti hu.. Ab bhi aapse chupkar aapki har pasand aur na pasand ko janne ki koshish kar rahi thi.. Pichle 5 din se aapke paas isliye rahi.. Mujhe laga ki aap mera fikar thodi tho karenge.. Mere ghar pe samaan isliye bhikre pade hai kyunki mujhe laga ki aap mere ghar pe jaayenge.. Aap pata lagane ki koshish karenge ki ek ladki jo pichle ek saal se aapka piche kar rahi thi vo achanak ek din kaha gayab ho gayi.. Par aap pata lagana tho dur ki baat hai, ek baar bhi aapne mujhe yaad nahi kiya.. Mai ab tak yahi soch rahi thi ki kamse kam aap mere feelings ki kadar karenge lekin aapko mere saath saath meri feelings ki bhi koi kadar nahi hai.. Aap yahi chahte hai na ki mai aapki life mai kabhi na aau.. Thik hai.. Mai nahi aavungi.. Agar aagayi tho samajh lena ki vo sirf ek coincidence hai.. GOOD BYE.. She left from there & sat in their car.. The cops also left..

Kavin closed the door.. He was feeling like he will cry now..

Kavin (mind) : Oye..! Ro mat.. vo teri gf thodi hai jo rone ka mann bana rahe ho.. Focus Kavin focus.. Apne kaam pe dhyaan do.. Teri company already nuksaan mei hai..

On the other hand, the cops reached the Bureau.. Everyone except Purvi got from the car.. Just then the security guard came running towards them.. He told the cops that Purvi wanted this letter to be given to the cops before 5 days.. Abhijeet opened the letter..

_Sir, _

_Aap log meri fikar mat kijiye.. Mai kuch dino k liye kuch important kaam se jaa rahi hu.. Jaise kaam hojaayega mai vapas aa jaaungi.. Aur ha mere ghar jaane ki zaroorat nahi hai.. Aur kisi kaam se chale bhi gaye tho vaha ka mahool dekhkar dariye mat.. Vo sab maine jaan buch kar rahi hu kyunki mai kisi ko pareshaan karna chahti hu.. Vo actually mai kisi se pyaar karne lagi hu aur unko shayad mujh mei itna interest nahi hai.. Mai unhe khud mei interest karwana chahti hu taaki meri life set ho jaaye.. Aakhir kab tak mai single rahu.. Tarika ne Abhijeet sir ko aur Shreya ne Daya sir, Kajal ne. Sachin sir ko, Tasha ne Vivek ko, Divya ne Nikhil ko, yaha tak ki Pankaj bhi Snehal k saath apni life share karne ka socha.. Ha yeh alag baat hai ki aap log ek dusre se batate nahi.. Mujhe kushi hai ki aap log ek dusre se bahut pyaar karte hai.. Mai jald se jald aane ki koshish karungi.._

The cops saw inside the car.. There was no one inside the car.. So the cops were again worried.. First of all, they went inside Bureau.. They were shocked again.. ACP sir was scolding her for not calling or making a clue that someone was following her unaware of the fact.. So AbhiDaya interfered in the matter & told the reason behind her so called doing.. They gave the letter & told ACP sir everything that happened.. So the cops, started working.. Purvi started to work after washing her face.. Like this 2 years passed.. But Purvi until now, not even for a second forgot him..

**One day in bureau :**

Purvi was doing her file work as she came 1 1/2 hour early.. She was tired so she went to wash her face.. Just then Pankaj came to Bureau as it the right time.. Pankaj was very happy & in a good mood.. He wanted to listen to songs.. So he on the music from YouTube in his phone & connected his phone with speakers..

_Pyaar hua ikraar hua hai pyaar se phir kyun darta hai dil.._

Pankaj : Nahi.. yeh bahut old song hai.. Kuch aur bajata hu..

_Hua hai aaj pehli baar jo aise muskuraaya hu.._

Pankaj : Nahi yaar.. Kuch aur rakhta hu.. ..

_Kaun tujhe yun pyaar karega jaise mai karti hu.._

Purvi : 😔😔.. She was remembering the moments she spent with Kavin.. She was following him.. She gave him his coffee.. She drank his coffee.. She was teasing him.. She was making a cute face when she was asking him to marry her.. The song was ringing in her mind as a bgm which is below..

_(Tere samane aajane se yeh dil mera dhadka hai_

_Yeh galti nahi hai teri kusoor nazar ka hai..) x 2_

_Jis baat ka dar hai tujhko vo kar k dikha dunga.._

_Aise na mujhe tum dekho seene se laga lunga.._

Purvi has tears in her eyes.. She wiped her tears & then she went near Pankaj & started beating him badly.. Same time the cops entered..

Purvi : Jab romantic songs bajane chahiye tha tab break up songs bajate ho aur jab break up songs bhajane chahiye tab romantic baja rahe ho..? Idiot.. She left from there angrily..

The cops entered inside the Bureau.. They scolded Pankaj for making her feel bad by putting a romantic song..

Abhijeet : Tumhe pata hai na ki vo aaj tak apne pyaar ko bhul nahi paayi.. phir bhi tum aise.. khair chodo aur apne kaam par lago..

On the other hand, she was sitting on a bench in a deserted area.. She thought that it is useless to think about what she can't do.. So she finally decided to be too workoholic.. She returned to Bureau..

_**So guys that's all for today.. Hope u guys liked this chapter.. **_

_**Regarding my stories WAQT & WHAT'S HAPPENING I have to read the stories & write summary & my story **__**case in South Korea I **__**have to think about the story.. **_

_**Q1) Kavin hurted Purvi with his words.. Will she be too much workoholic to forgot him..?**_

_**Q2) Is there any secret about Kavin or it's just that he doesn't fell in love with her..?**_

_**Q3) Purvi told Kavin that she will never be interfering in his life, if so it's just a coincidence.. But is it possible that she just turn away from him if they met coincidentally..?**_

_**Review me.. Ur reviews give me encouragement to write more & more.. Love all of my readers.. **_

_**Stay tuned.. Ya one more thing.. I have exams on 16th & 17th.. **_

_**Only 2 members told me to keep painful bond story long.. What about others..? If u r so lazy to type just type PBS (for short) & PBL (for long).. If no one tell me to keep it short or long than I'll consider that u guys want it long.. I'll write it long.. If u have any objections do tell me..**_

_**bye bye.. **_


	3. Ch - 3 : Purvi is back

_**Hello everyone.. Omg ! I'm really surprised.. I don't have any idea that u guys really like my stories this much.. Thank u so much for reading & loving my stories.. Ok first of all, I would say one thing that ur reviews give me encouragement to write more & more stories.. **_

**SO SORRY For Being late.. I was almost in hell suffering from hand pain yesterday.. That's why I can't update yesterday..**

_**MY EXAMS WENT WELL.. I DID WELL.. I NEVER EXPECTED KI MAI ITNE ACHCCHE SE EXAMS LIKHUNGI.. **_

**Cuteshanaya : I saw ur PM.. Thank u so much.. But tum just alert rakho taaki tumhe pata chale ki story update ho chuki hai.. Har baar dekhne ki zaroorat nahi hai.. Kabhi kabhi kisi wajah se update nahi ho sakta na.. 😊😊😍😍**

**Indusweety : 😞😞.. Kaan pakad k maafi maangti hu.. Sorry ki itne din baat nahi ho paaya.. So tell me how r u..? Tumne kaha ki tum maasi ban gayi.. Tho yeh batao ki us bachchhe ka naam kya hai.. Ab tak shayad naam tho rakh diya hoga.. 😣😣.. 😌😌.. Marchipoya.. Neeku Telugu vacchuga.. ...**

**Ash : 😊😊.. Mai ek baat puchu..? Tum mere har story parhte ho ya sirf yahi story padh rahe ho..? Kyunki mujhe nahi pata ki mai kaisi story likh rahi hu.. Do tell me in review.. Don't forget..**

**Shweta : 😁😁.. I knew that I have a special place in ur heart.. I was just kidding.. 😉😉..**

_**Recap : Until now, we saw that Purvi love Kavin so much.. She was following him from an year & she confessed her love to him many times.. But Kavin was annoyed of her doings.. One day, Kavin said such things which made Purvi feel to be a nuisance for him.. So she decided to not meet him ever in his whole life so he can be happy.. **_

_**Small change : Purvi after knowing how Kavin feels left from there.. Pankaj secene in last chapter happens the next day.. She leaves from there.. Like this 5 years passed.. **_

The cops were puzzled after Purvi left.. They don't know where she was.. The cops were angry on Pankaj..

Abhijeet : Pankaj.. tumne aisa kyun kiya.. pata hai na tumhe ki Purvi bahut upset thi..

Pankaj : Par sir.. Mai tho jaanta tak nahi hu ki Purvi kal bureau mei thi.. Agar pata hota tho mai kabhi bhi gaane nahi lagata..

Like this 5 years passed.. No one don't know what happened with Kavin or Purvi in those 5 years..

One day, a girl was waiting for a taxi.. Suddenly a taxi came & stopped.. The girl quickly sat in the taxi & ordered the driver to go to BLUEMOON RESTAURANT.. The driver saw the girl but the girl was so busy in her phone.. The girl reached the restaurant & soon found the culprit.. Yes she is a cop none other than our female protagonist i.e., Purvi.. She caught the culprit she was trying to catch from an year..

She was in Delhi from 5 years.. She became too workoholic in order to forget her love.. She got promoted twice & hence she is a senior inspector now.. She returned to Bureau after catching the culprit & submitting the file in HQ..

Mayank : Mam.. aapne kamaal kar diya phir se.. Aapko pata hai aap kitni mushkil cases solve karti hai..

Purvi : Desh ki seva karna tho galat baat nahi hai.. Aur rahi baat jaan ka tho is jaan ka koi bharosa nahi hai ki kab saath de aur kab hame chod de..

Mayank : Ha.. Isliye tho aap ab darti nahi hongi jaan daav pe lagane k liye.. Aur darenge bhi kyun..? Aakhir aap is duniya mei akeli tho hai.. Kya kisi apne ko khone ka darr aur kya khushiya aur kya gham..? Duniye se aapka koi lena dena tho hai nahi..

Santosh : Mayank.. yeh kaisi baate kar rahe ho tum..? Tumhe pata hai na ki mam..

Purvi : It's ok Santosh.. Rehne do.. Vaise bhi Mayank sahi keh raha hai..

All of them went to their respective desks.. ACP of Delhi went near Purvi..

ACP : Purvi.. HQ se mujhe ek letter mila hai.. Us letter mei likha hai ki tumhe Mumbai transfer kiya jaata hai..

Purvi : Mu.. Mumbai..?

ACP : Hmm.. Dekho tumhe Mumbai jaana hi hoga.. Mai chahkar bhi kuch nahi kar sakta..

Purvi : Kab jaana hai sir..?

ACP : Parso tumhe Mumbai mei report karna hoga..

Purvi : Ok sir.. Mai kal apna packing karti hu.. Lekin sir, mai chahti hu ki aap Mumbai k cops ko meri chuttiyon k baare mei zikar kare..

ACP : Thik hai.. Mai un logon ko ek email bhej deta hu..

Purvi : Thank u so much sir.. That day, nothing happened except for the file work.. The next day, she started packing quickly & sat in train.. She reached Mumbai the next day morning..

**In CID bureau, Mumbai : **

Dcp : Suno sab log.. Aaj hamare yaha ek senior inspector jo Abhijeet aur Daya k saath post share karti hai.. vo aa rahi hai.. Isliye sab log kaam pe dhyaan do taaki use lage ki hamare yaha bahut discipline hai.. Samajh gaye tum log..?

All : Yes sir.. Dcp Chitrole left from there.. He went to his cabin.. The cops were thinking about what Chitrole had just said now..

Pankaj : Pata nahi kaun aane wali hai.. Sir, kahi vo bhi DCP sir ki tarah khatarnak tho nahi hogi na..?

AbhiDaya : Jab tak vo ladki yaha nahi aa jati hum kuch keh nahi sakte..

Sachin : Sir, ab vo yaha kabhi bhi aa sakti hai..

Abhijeet : Ha Sachin.. Time tho ho gaya.. Chalo bhai sab log kaam par lago.. Kahi aisa na ho ki vo aaye aur hame baate karte hue dekhe.. Phir Chitrole sir hamari hi lecture lenge.. After sometime a voice come..

**"Senior inspector Purvi reporting on duty sir"**

Abhijeet : Purvi..? All the cops were shocked.. They were happy, angry, proud of their well known cop..

Shreya : Kaha chali gayi tum..? Pata hai hum sab log kitna tensed the tumhe lekar..? Pata hai tumhe kitna dhunda..?

Purvi : Mam.. mam lagana mat bhulna.. Mai senior inspector hu.. Aur abhi duty ka time hai.. So sab log apna apna kaam kare tho behtar hoga.. She went to her desk.. She started doing her own work so that no one can talk about her.. She seemed to be too busy..

Bureau phone suddenly started ringing.. Purvi was quick enough to pick the call..

Purvi : Hello..! Aap kaun bol rahe hai..?

Person : Mam.. mera naam Akhil hai.. Mai ROSEWOOD COMPANY se baat kar raha hu.. Mam hamare boss ka khoon hogaya.. Aap plz jaldi aayiye..

Purvi : Dekhiye.. sabse pehle tho vaha jitne bhi log hai unhe bahar mat jaane dijiye.. Hum log thodi der mei pahunchte hai.. She cuts the call & turns towards ACP sir.. She tells the matter.. All the cops went to the crime scene..

**At rosewood company :**

The cops entered inside the company.. They were examining the corpse.. Pankaj was checking over the files.. AbhiDaya were investigating people.. Mayur was taking photos of the crime scene.. Purvi was checking the computer.. She saw some pictures.. She copied those pictures in a pen drive.. Pankaj gave a file to Abhijeet..

Abhijeet : Good job Pankaj.. Yeh bahut bada saboot nikala tumne.. Ab samajh aaya ki iska khoon property ki vajah se hua.. Ha tho Pratap ji aap ne bataya nahi ki aapko itna bada faayda hone wala hai..

Pratap : Faayda..? Kaisa faayda sir..?

Abhijeet : Kaisa faayda..? Pratap ji yeh natak band kijiye kyunki hume achchhe se pata hai ki aapke boss ne apna sara property aapke naam kar diya..

Pratap : Kya..? Yeh aap kya keh rahe hai sir..?

Daya : Vahi jo sach hai.. Batao ki apne hi boss ka khoon kyun kiya..?

Pratap : Yeh aap kya keh rahe hai sir..? Mai kyun khoon karunga unka..? Mai tho jaanta tak nahi hu ki boss ne apna sara property mere naam kar diya hai..

AbhiDaya : Tu hamare saath bureau chalo.. Sab pata chal jaayega ki khoon kisne kiya aur kisne nahi..

**In Bureau :**

Daya : Ab sach sach batao ki apne boss ko kyun maara..?

Pratap : Sir, aap log mujhe phaansi pe chada do tab bhi mera jawaab yahi rahega ki maine apne boss ka khoon nahi kiya..

Purvi came into interrogation room & asked everyone to come outside as she wanted to show them something.. So all the cops surrounded her..

Purvi : Sir, Pratap khooni nahi ho sakta.. Yeh khoon zaroor kisi aur ne kiya hai..

Sachin : Lekin Purvi.. tum aisa kyun keh rahi ho..?

Just then Salunkhe came & told the same thing as Purvi said.. All the cops were suprised.. They can understand Salunkhe 's statement but not Purvi's..

Daya : Purvi.. yeh baat tumhe kaise pata ki khoon is Pratap ne nahi kiya..?

Purvi : Sir, in pictures ki wajah se..

Abhijeet : Yeh pictures tumne hume vaha kyun nahi dhikhaya..?

Purvi : Sir, in pictures ko aap zara gaur se dekhiye.. Yeh pictures usi cabin mei liye gaye jaha hame Varun (RWC's Boss) ki laash mili.. Aur tho aur yeh pictures jo hai vo bahut secretly liye gaye hai.. Kuch is tarah se chupkar liye gaye taaki koi na jaan sake ki unki pictures li jaa rahi hai.. Aur sir ek secret camera chupakar rakhna vo bhi ek fully protected cabin mei jaise Varun ka hai.. yeh kaam itna asaan nahi hai.. Is camera ko Varun ne hi lagaya hoga..

Salunkhe : Lekin Purvi.. ho sakta hai ki Varun ko bina pata chale kisine chup k se camera laga diya ho..

Purvi : Ho sakta tha sir.. Lekin aap zara yeh photo dekh kar batayiye ki camera Varun ne lagaya ya kisi aur ne..?

**So guys.. that's all for today.. Hope u guys liked this chapter.. Read & review me..**

**Q1) So Purvi became workoholic.. But what does Purvi mean about her holidays..?**

**Q2) Looks like Purvi is happy with her workoholic nature.. But does it mean that she forgot about him..?**

**Q3) Where is Kavin & what he is doing right now..? Does he fell in love with her after she has gone..?**

**Guys.. I'll be changing the name of this story from "love" to "will u love me..?"**

**Mujhe koi idea nahi hai ki mai kitni achchhi stories likhti hu.. So tell me in ur reviews what u feel..**

**A - Fantastic B - Very good C - Good D - Worth reading**

**Stay tuned.. Take care.. bye bye..**


	4. Ch - 4 : Case solved

**Hello guys.. How r u all..? I hope u guys r fine but I'm not.. Well enjoy the story then.. I'll not waste ur time guys.. Hope u enjoy the story..**

**Cuteshanaya : It's ok dear.. I didn't get disturbed at all.. I said so, so that u don't get bothered checking about the update again & again..**

**Ash : 😞😞.. U didn't answered me.. I think u haven't read my story yet..**

**Indusweety : 😌😌.. So so so sorry.. Nenu exam tension lo padi antha marchipoya.. Nenu stories e update cheyyaledu inka reviews aa.. neeku telisindega.. nenu anthaga reviews chudaledu.. Anduke nenu marchipoya.. Tarwaata chuste nee peru undi.. Anduke malli matladatam start chesa.. ..**

**Sweety : Hi Sweety.. Alage.. Nuvvu ela vunnav..? Nuvvu na kanna chinna pedda..? Ni vayasu entho cheppu if u don't mind then only..**

**Recap : Purvi told to check where the CCTV camera was kept by Varun or someone else..**

Salunkhe : Isse kaise pata lagau ki camera Varun ne hi lagaya hai..?

Purvi : Simple si baat hai sir.. Yaha dekhiye.. Varun camera ki aor dekh raha hai jabki jo log isse milne aate the vo ya tho Varun ki aor dekh rahe the ya phir un files mei jo yeh log apne saath laaye..

Salunkhe : Waah Purvi..! Maan gaya.. Camera tho Varun ne hi lagaya hai..

Pankaj : Lekin sir.. ab is property ka kya karu..?

Purvi : ACP sir mujhe bas 10 min dijiye.. Mai pata karti hu..

ACP sir : Diye tumhe 10 min..

Purvi went inside the interrogation room to interrogate Pratap.. While she was interrogating Pratap, the cops were observing her..

Shreya : Sir, kya aap logon ko nahi lagta ki Purvi kuch zyaada hi workoholic hogayi hai..?

Daya : Tum thik keh rahi ho Shreya.. Lekin hum kar bhi kya sakte hai..? Usne jis insaan se pyaar kiya us insaan ko iski zara si bhi fikar nahi hai..

Abhijeet : Ha.. Aur tho aur hume yeh bhi nahi pata tha ki vo yeh 5 saal kaha thi.. Vo tho DCP sir ne kaha ki ek officer Delhi se aa rahi hai jiski wajah se hume pata chala ki usne yeh 5 saal Delhi mei guzaare hai..

Sachin : Pata nahi ki uske dil pe kya beet raha hai.. Na jaane kitna dard lekar ghum rahi hai apne andar..

Pankaj : Sir bhagwan kare ki iske saare takleef khatam ho jaaye aur hume humari Purvi vaapas mil jaaye..

ACP : Tumne sahi kaha Pankaj.. Par jo bhi ho mujhe is baat ka garv hai ki vo apni career mei aage badh chuki hai..

**In interrogation room : **

Purvi : Dekhiye.. Mai aapse seedha seedha puchti hu ki.. aapke boss Varun ne apna saara property aapke naam kyun kiya..?

Pratap : Mam.. Sir ne apna sara property mere naam kiya hai.. Lekin kyun iska jawaab mai nahi jaanta..

Purvi : 😏😏.. Dekhiye Mr. Pratap aap chahe kitna bhi chupane ki koshish kijiye lekin aap sach chupa nahi paayenge.. Aapke boss Varun ne tho hume marne k baawazood bhi ek saboot de gaya.. Ek aisa saboot jo yeh kehta hai ki Mr. Varun ko apne pure office mei aapke alawa kisi aur par bharosa nahi.. Bhalaai isi mei hai ki aap sara sach hume bata de..

Pratap : Mam.. vo actually sir ki jaan ko khatra tha.. Mai yeh tho nahi jaanta ki sir ka khoon kisne kiya.. lekin itna zaroor jaanta hu ki sir ka khoon kisi employee ne hi kiya.. Sir hamesha mujhse kehte the ki unki jaan ko khatra hai..

Purvi : Dekhiye Pratap ji.. Aap ghabrayiye mat.. Sab kuch pehle se batayiye..

**Flashback : **

Varun was in his cabin at late night.. He was working on a file.. He soon completed his file & secretly put a camera in his cabin.. He was aware of the fact that something wrong was happening in his office but he didn't know the person behind the wrong happenings.. He was unaware of the wrong happenings also.. He was just aware of the fact that something wrong was going in his company & that was for sure..

Varun came to his office at late night before 2 days as he forgot an important file in his company which he has to refer that day as he has a meeting regarding the same file issue.. He was about to enter into his cabin when he saw few people in his cabin talking something.. Varun cannot hear their talks as they were talking very slowly.. Varun only heard that those people will soon have a meeting in another place & the below conversation..

Person 1 : Suno.. jitna jaldi ho sake utna jaldi hume hamare paise de do.. Varna apni jaan do baitoge..

Person 2 : Bas thoda waqt do mujhe taaki mai apne is boss ka company hadap saku aur aap logon ko aapke paise de du..

Person 1 : Thik hai.. Tum log chalo yaha se.. Aur tum.. tumhare paas sirf 10 din ka waqt hai..

Person 2 : Manzoor hai.. Thank u so much ki mujhe itna waqt diya..

Person 1 : Ab hum chalte hai.. Apna waada mat bhulna..

Person 2 : Kabhi nahi.. Mujhe yaad hai ki mujhe kya karna hai..

Varun hid himself under an employee's desk.. The goons went from there.. Varun cannot see the culprit who wanted to take over his property by cheating him.. So Varun wanted to know the truth about the person behind all this.. He knew one thing that the culprit was of average height.. So he knew Pratap cannot be the person as he was short..

Varun called Pratap & told the matter to Pratap.. Pratap promised his boss that he will definitely help him in catching the culprit.. But before that, Varun has been murdered..

**Present time : **

Pratap : Yeh sab hua mam.. Jab sir ne mujhse yeh sab kaha tho mai hairaan tha.. Mujhe yakeen nahi hua ki sir k saath koi aisa karna chahta hai.. Sir ne mujhse kaha ki vo apna property bachana chahte the.. Isliye vo saara property mere naam pe karne ka naatak kiya.. Taaki jo bhi unka property hadapna chahta hai vo mujhe maarne zaroor aaye aur police unhe pakad le..

Purvi : Hmm.. Ab tum jaa sakte ho.. Lekin yaad rakhna ki tumhe puri tarah se alert rehna hoga..

Pratap : Ji mam.. Ab mai chalta hu..

Purvi : Hmm.. Both of them come outside from the interrogation room.. As discussed, Pratap went to his house.. Purvi told their conversation to every cop.. So they understood..

The cops followed Pratap & was observing him so that he can be safe.. Purvi was in bureau along with Abhijeet & Daya.. She was checking Varun's call list..She traced the no. of the person who was present at that day when Varun heard their conversation.. She got to know who the person was.. She traced the culprit's phone & she got to know that he was in a deserted area.. They reached there & was shocked to see the scenario.. The person who was a culprit according to them was dead..

Purvi : Yeh tho mar gaya.. Agar Varun ka khoon isne kiya tho iska khoon kisne kiya..? She checked his phone to find some clue.. She got to know about goons also.. She checked the corpse.. She found some drugs.. She understood the whole matter now..

Purvi : Achchha.. Tho yeh sab drugs ka chakkar tha aur iske peeche Rocky ka gang hai.. Ek sec.. Nahi nahi.. Pratap ne kaha ki Suresh (corpse) 8 din se nahi dikha..

Abhijeet : Agar yeh Suresh 8 din se gayab hai.. Ek kaam karo.. Iska location nikaalo jab Varun ka khoon hua.. She traced the location but it was showing the place which is far away from Varun's company..

Daya : Iska matlab Varun ka khoon Suresh ne nahi balki kisi aur ne kiya.. Lekin aisa kaun kar sakta hai aur kyun..?

She called an ambulance & shifted the corpse to forensic lab & called the forensic doctors.. They reached the forensic lab along with the corpse.. Both the doctors also reached.. ACP Pradyuman reached there..

**In forensic lab : **

Dr. Salunkhe : Kya hua Purvi..? Tumne hume yaha itna achanak kyun bulaya..? Sab thik tho haina..?

Purvi : Yeh laash..

Both the doctors were checking the corpse.. ACP sir came inside the lab.. Purvi saw them & understood that the forensic doctors called ACP sir thinking that she was in some sort of danger..

ACP sir : Purvi.. tum thik tho ho..? Aur yeh laash..? Kiski laash hai yeh..?

Purvi : Sir, jab aap log Pratap k peeche lag gaye aur hum bureau mei the tab maine Varun k call records check kiye.. Maine Varun k call list aur us waqt ka no. ko match kiya jab Varun ne un logon ki baate suni.. Match karne k baad mujhe yeh pata chala ki vo insaan koi aur nahi balki Suresh yaani ki yeh tha.. Phir mujhe yaad aaya ki yeh 8 din se gayab hai tabse jabse yeh Varun ne iski saari baate suni.. Isliye maine ek baar iska phone ka location check kiya Abhijeet sir k kehne pe taaki pata chale ki yeh aadmi us waqt kaha tha jab Varun ka khoon hua.. Sir & like this she explains everything..

**(A/N : I know I've written this twice.. It's just b'coz of those people who didn't understood the matter above..)**

ACP sir : Oh..! Tho yeh sab us Rocky ka gang ka kiya dhara hai..

Abhijeet : Lekin mujhe ek baat samajh nahi aaya.. Agar yeh khoon is Suresh ne nahi kiya tho kisne kiya..?

ACP sir : Good job Purvi, Abhijeet, Daya..

Purvi, AbhiDaya : 😊😊..

Dr. Salunkhe : Boss, iska khoon tho aaj subah hi hua.. Iska maut ki wajah hai yeh.. Ha painter ka tool isthamaal kiya ise maarne k liye..

Purvi : Painter ka tool..? Oh..! Ab samajh aaya ki iska khoon kisne kiya.. Sir Varun ka beta hi Khooni hai.. Maine Varun k cabin mei dekha tha.. Varun ka beta aur Varun dono photo k liye pose kar rahe the lekin sir.. Varun k bete k haatho mei paint tha..

ACP : Phir der kis baat ka kar rahe ho.. Abhijeet tum aur Purvi jaakar is Varun k bete ko pakdo aur Daya tum apne saath Sachin, Pankaj, Freddy aur jitne log chahiye le jao lekin Rocky k gang ko chodna mat..

Daya : Sir.. All of them left.. Soon the case was over.. Varun's son agreed that he did both the murders for property.. While Rocky's gang was sent inside the jail for lifetime..

**Next day in bureau : **

Dcp Chitrole entered inside.. All the cops were busy in completing their file works.. Dcp Chitrole went near Purvi's desk..

Dcp : Yeh mai kya sun raha hu Purvi..? Tum saal mei 5 din chutti le rahi ho vo bhi pichle 5 saalon se..

Purvi : Sahi suna sir aapne..

Dcp : Lekin kyun..? Yeh chuttiyan mai allow nahi karunga..

Purvi : Kyun nahi karenge sir..? Aisa tho nahi hai ki mai mahine mei 25 din k liye chutti manga.. Maine sirf ek saal mei 5 din ki chutti manga aur upar se maine yeh bhi kaha aur kiya bhi hai.. Meri tabyat kharab hone k baawazood bhi maine kaam kiya hai.. Ha yeh baat alag hai ki mai hospital mei thi aur kaam par nahi jaa sakti thi..

Dcp : Vahi tho puch raha hu ki tumhe sirf yeh 5 din hi kyun chutti chahiye..?

Purvi : Sir, it's none of ur business.. Aur isliye mai aapko yeh baat nahi bataungi..

**So guys.. That's all for today.. Hope u guys liked this chapter.. I know ki isme case k alawa kuch aur nahi hai par yeh case maine bahut soch samajh k likha hai.. **

**So plz do tell me ki case kaisa likha hai.. Achchha hai ya bura.. It's my first try on writing a case.. **

**Q1) Do u guys have any idea about these holidays taken specially on only 5 days..? Ok according to my guess u guys can say about 2 days.. **


	5. Ch - 5 : Kavin to marry?

**Hello everyone.. How r u all..? Well.. I'll not waste ur time too much & here is ur next chapter..**

**WISHING U ALL A VERY HAPPY DIWALI.. MAY THIS DIWALI BRING A LOT OF LIGHT IN UR LIVES..**

**Asd : U r the first one to review me this time.. How r u..? Thank u so much for reading my stories & reviewing me back.. Ya I'll try my best to write beautiful stories.. I'm just suggesting u but it's ur wish to read them.. I've written 8 stories until now & I think Band baj gaya is a nice story which is completed.. Holi ki masti & Jealousy also completed.. Read & tell me how r they..**

**Sweety : Oh Chelli.. Nuvvu nakaanna chinna.. Belated happy birthday Chelli.. **

**Ash : 😊😊.. Thank u for ur compliment.. Ho sakta hai ki mai achchhi writer hu..**** Lekin mujhe aisa nahi lagta ki mai itni achcchi writer hu.. I always think ki mai bahut bakwaas stories likhti hu..**

**Shweta : No problem.. U will know by reading the story.. I'll slowly reveal one day & then another day..**

**Guest : I understand that u r really excited to read the story further.. But plz do understand me also.. I've to think & write the story further & being a writer is also difficult as sometimes u may have many ideas & sometimes u will be blank.. I already have 5 new stories in my head although I've 5 incomplete stories now..**

**Guest (today) : Plz read the story first & then tell me..**

**Recap : The case has been solved & DCP Chitrole asked Purvi about her holidays (special 5 days)..**

Purvi went & locked herself in the record room while the other cops were talking with DCP Chitrole..

Abhijeet : Sir, rehne dijiye.. Aap jaante haina ki uske saath kya hua hai..

DCP : Magar Abhijeet.. Mai sirf yeh puch raha tha ki use sirf yahi 5 din chutti kyun chahiye..

Daya : Sir, plz abhi rehne dijiye.. Waqt aane pe hame pata chal jaayega..

DCP : Thik hai.. Jab vo bahar aayegi tab bata dena use ki maine use chuttiyon ki permission de di hai..

Abhijeet : Ji sir, hum bata denge..

Here on the other side, Kavin was very happy & busy in his life.. He was celebrating his success of his company being no.1.. He threw a party in order to celebrate his success.. He was with his best buddy Dushyant.. Dushyant along with Ishita entered to enjoy the party organized by Kavin..

Kavin : Kya yaar Dushyant.. Tumne aane mei itni der kar di..? Achchha.. tho yeh baat hai ha.. Ishita k saath the tum..

Dushyant : Ha.. Mai Ishu k saath tha.. Isliye aane mei der hogayi kyunki unko tayaar hone mei waqt lagta hai..

Kavin : Achchha.. Achchha.. thik hai baba.. maaf kiya tumhe.. Aur batao ki kya baat hai..

Ishu went to meet other girls in the party.. Kavin & Dushyant started talking about Kavin's future..

Dushyant : Kya baat hai Kavin..? Bahut khush lag rahe ho.. Aur yeh kya.. tumhari so called deewani nahi dikh rahi hai..

Kavin : Aur dikhegi bhi nahi.. Tumhe pata hai.. 5 saal pehle jab humne aakhiri baar baat ki thi aur tumhe achanak kaam k silsile mei Paris jaana pada..

Dushyant : Ha parso hi mai lauta Paris se..

Kavin : 5 saal pehle ek din mere ghar par cops aaye hue the.. Mere ghar I mean farmhouse jaha mai vacation k liye rukha tha aur ek kaam karne wali aayi thi..

Dushyant : Ha us aurat ne tho ghunghat pehna hua tha..

Kavin : Arey vo koi aur nahi meri so called deewani thi jo ghunghat pehen k mere farmhouse tak aa gayi..

Dushyant : Phir kya hua..?

Kavin : Arey hona kya tha.. tumhe maine bataya na ki vo 5 din se mera peecha nahi kar rahi thi.. Cops mere ghar par isliye aaye the kyunki unko laga ki mai.. Mai us ladki ka peecha kar raha tha ek saal se.. itna hi nahi unhe yeh bhi lag raha tha ki mai us ladki ka psycho aashiq hu..

Dushyant : Psycho aashiq..? Baap re baap.. Phir..

Kavin : Phir kuch nahi.. Maine kaha ki mai us kidnapper ka pair chuna chahta hu.. Kyunki mujhe kuch dino k liye usse shanti tho mila.. Isliye maine kaha ki mai us kidnapper ka shukar guzar hu.. Bas us ladki ko laga ki vo mere liye ek nuisance hai.. Chali gayi chod k.. Jaane se pehle emotional speech bhi de gayi.. Itna emotional tha ki mujhe rona aa raha tha..

Dushyant : Aisa kya keh diya usne jo tujhe rona aa gaya tha..?

Kavin : Uff.. Vo mujhse pyaar karti thi.. Isliye ek saal tak mera peecha karti thi.. Vo 5 din mere ghar par isliye rahi taaki meri har pasand aur na pasand jaan sake.. Vo apne ghar par saare samaan bikerkar aayi thi..

Kavin : Actually use lagta tha ki jab vo ek din achanak gayab ho jaayegi tho mai use dhunde nikalunga.. Maine tho use yaad bhi nahi kiya uski nazar mei.. Jab maine vo sab baate usse kaha tho use laga ki mai uske saath saath uski feelings ka bhi kadar nahi karta.. Isliye chod kar chali gayi.. Meri khushi k liye.. Taaki mai phir kabhi uski wajah se pareshaan na ho saku..Usne tho yeh bhi keh diya ki agar vo kabhi mere saamne aayi bhi tho vo sirf ek co-incidence hai..

Dushyant : Chalo hum apna party enjoy karte hai.. And they were enjoying their party..

Dushyant : Vaise Kavin.. tum us ladki se pyaar tho nahi karte na..? Nahi aise hi puch raha hu.. Kal aise na ho ki tum uski wajah se kisi aur ladki ki zindagi barbaad kardo..

Kavin : Nahi.. pyaar tho nahi hua.. Bas afsoos is baat ka hai ki maine anjaane mei uska dil tod diya..Kisi ladki ka dil anjaane mei todna.. yeh koi achchhi baat tho nahi hai na.. Ab aage mujhe kuch mat puch..

Dushyant : Achchha baba.. ab kuch nahi puchunga.. Tumhari kasam.. And they enjoy their party..

Here on the other side, Purvi was thinking about those specific holidays.. She has a smile on her face.. She knew one thing that those holidays are of prior importance for her.. Those days are not special before when she was unaware of the fact of those days.. She smiled brightly this time.. She soon went outside & started doing her file work.. That day soon ended in file work..

**Next day in bureau : **

Everyone was present in the bureau except Purvi.. All the cops were tensed thinking why Purvi didn't come until now as she can't be late..

Shreya : Sir, Purvi abhi tak aayi nahi.. Mujhe uski fikar ho rahi hai.. Kahi use kuch..

Daya : Kya baat kar rahi ho, Shreya..? Yeh ho hi nahi sakta ki Purvi ab tak bureau na aaye.. Vo kabhi bhi der se nahi aati hai..

Shreya : Jaanti hu sir.. Isliye tho keh rahi hu..

Pankaj : Sir, kahi kisi ne uske upar hamla tho nahi kar diya na..

Abhijeet : Kaisi baat kar rahe ho Pankaj..? Hum abhi jaake uske ghar par dekhte hai..

DCP : Kisi ko kahi jaane ki zaroorat nahi hai.. Aaj Purvi ka chutti hai.. Apna apna kaam karo sab..

Here on the other hand, Purvi was in a temple where some beggars were present.. She was in a bright yellow color saree with matching jewellery.. She left her hair open.. It was a special day for her.. She woke up early in the morning & washed her hair after brushing her teeth.. She then quickly made kheer & tamarind rice.. She prepared it for the beggars.. She served the tamarind rice to the beggars in the temple..

Here on the other hand, Kavin's parents visited Kavin.. Kavin was very happy to see his parents on their anniversary.. Yes, Purvi was celebrating his parent's anniversary.. Kavin touched his parent's feet & wished them.. His parents were happy..

Rashmi (Kavin's mother) : Kavin beta.. Mujhe tumse bahut zaroori baat karni hai..

Kavin : Abhi karna hai..? Actually mom.. abhi mai aapki baat sun sakta tha lekin mujhe abhi urgently jaana hoga.. Actually company mei thoda problem hai.. Mai shyaam ko aata hu phir hum bait kar baat karenge..

Akash (Kavin's father) : Itna waqt nahi hai.. Bas 2 min lagega.. Maa ki baat sunte jao..

Kavin : Achchha jaldi batayiye maa..

Rashmi : Tho dhyaan se suno.. Maine tumhare liye ek ladki ko chuna.. Vo bahut achchhi ladki hai.. Mai chahti hu ki tum..

Kavin : Maa.. Aap jisko bhi chunengi vo sabse best hogi mere liye.. Aapki is khwaaish ko bhi mai pura kar dunga.. Mujhe shaadi karna hoga na.. kar lunga.. He hugs his mother tightly..

Rashmi : Shyaam ko vo ladki hamare ghar aane wali hai..

Kavin : Mujhe use bhaga k thodi le jaana hai.. Mai mil lunga usse agar mai shyaam ko free ho jao tho..

Akash : Hmm.. Mujhe bhi bahut achchhi lagi hai bahu..

Kavin quickly went to his company while his parents were smiling brightly looking at their hard working son..

**In Kavin's HoUSE : **

Kavin's would be wife entered inside & touched her in-laws feet.. She wished them as it was their anniversary..

Rashmi : Jeeti raho beta.. Yeh kya laayi ho dibbe mei..?

Girl : Khol k dekh lijiye sasu maa..

Rashmi opens the box & smiles brightly as it was her favorite food..

Rashmi : Thank u beta.. She found her daughter-in-law searching for someone.. 😁😁😊😊.. Kavin business k kaam se apni company gaya hua hai..

Girl : 😅😅.. Aisi koi baat nahi hai sasu maa..

Rashmi : Arey.. Maine tum par dhyaan nahi diya.. Maaf karna beta.. Bahut pyaari lag rahi ho aaj.. Bilkul ek pari tarah..

Girl : Aap bhi na sasu maa.. Aur vaise bhi mujhse zyaada tho aap sundar lag rahi hai.. Yakeen nahi aata tho sasur ji se puchiye..

Rashmi : Arey inse kya puchna..Yeh tho yahi kehte aaye hai ki mai sabse zyaada sundar lagti hu tabse jabse hamari shaadi hui hai..

Girl : Tho achchhi baat hi hai na sasu maa..

Akash : Beta.. kuch toh samjhao apni is sasu maa ko..

Girl : 😊😊.. Ab mai kya samjhaungi.. Vaise bhi mai khaana banane jaa rahi hu kyunki abhi lunch time hone wala hai & she goes inside the kitchen..

**In Kavin's company : **

Kavin entered & asked his secretary about the matter.. He looked into the matter & found that it will take a lot of time in solving the matter.. It was related to financial issues.. So he called his father..

Kavin : Papa.. I'm really so sorry.. Vo kya hai na.. company mei financial issue k related problem hai.. Mujhe aane mei bahut late ho jaayega.. Aaj aapki so called bahu se nahi mil paaunga mai..

Akash : Kya..? Aur yeh kya keh rahe ho tum..? Aapki so called bahu..? Bahu se tho ab tak mile nahi aur tum aise baate kar rahe ho jaise tum dono mei saath janmo ka dushmani ho..

Kavin : Papa.. Aap plz phone speaker pe rakhiye.. His father did what he said..

Kavin : Mom.. dad.. Aaj mai apni would be wife se nahi mil paaunga kyunki mujhe aane mei der ho jaayega.. So plz spare me..

Rashmi : Thik hai.. The phone call was ended..

Akash : Maaf karna bahu.. Aaj..

Girl : Koi baat nahi papa.. Mai samajhti hu ki abhi kaam zaroori hai aur vaise bhi aap log hai na mere liye..

Rashmi kisses her forehead as her daughter-in-law is understanding, caring etc etc..

**So guys that's all for today.. I hope u guys liked this chapter.. **

**Q1) So Kavin is going to marry a girl soon.. Kya KAVI ki zindagi mei tufaan aane wala hai ya kuch aur naya story hai..?**

**Guess & tell me in reviews what do u guys think..? **

**Until then.. stay tuned.. take care..**

**Bye bye..**


	6. Ch - 6 : Kavin realized his love

**Hello everyone.. How r u all..? Fine..? Good.. **

**Guest : I understand that u r expecting something new but before telling anything plz wait & see further chapters.. B'coz as I said writers have many things going in their mind.. I already have 7 new ideas of stories.. I've 5 incomplete stories right now.. **

**U don't even have any idea how crazy I go all day thinking about a little plot.. We have to think, write & if we feel that the plot is wrong somewhere, we have to erase everything & rewrite everything.. I already told u to wait b'coz there's something in the story.. **

**Plz wait a little bit long & I'm sure u will find this story interesting.. Twists aur suspense kholne mei waqt tho lagta hi hai.. So plz be patient.. **

**Asd : Thank u so much for ur support.. So sorry if u feel that I'm talking to u now.. So sorry if u were upset b'coz of me until now..**

**Shweta : 😊😊.. Read the story to know.. **

**Sweety : Prasthutam nenu Gujarat lo unnanu.. **

**Ashmika kv shreya fan : Thank u so much for reading my stories & reviewing me.. No problem.. U can review me anytime.. Even after the story finishes.. I read all the reviews..**

**Ash : Where r u..? U didn't review me again.. Chote bhaisaab itne busy hai..? Patake phode..? I didn't.. **

**I wanted to stop writing as I'm going crazy thinking but I'm writing this story further especially b'coz of Ash, Asd, Ashmika kv shreya fan, Shweta, Khusboo di, Love CID 001(insta), Imagination lies in my canvas, kavi fan, cute shanaya, Sweety, Indusweety & also for silent readers.. **

**Recap : Kavin is in his company & his parents were enjoying the company of their would be daughter-in-law on their anniversary..**

**In Kavin's house :**

Kavin entered his house & it was mid-night.. His house has no lights.. He opened the door with spare keys & entered inside his room.. He switched on the light & opened his cupboard.. He was shocked to see his cupboard empty..

There were 2 cupboards actually & 1 of his cupboard was empty.. He didn't find few clothes of him.. He saw his room & few things were placed in some other place.. He was confused & hence he wanted to ask his parents but since his parents were sleeping, he decided to talk with his parents the next day..

**NEXT DAY : **

Kavin woke up & he got freshened up, went downstairs to have breakfast & after having his breakfast..

Kavin : Maa.. Mere kamre mei saare samaan idhar udhar kyun hai..? Mere kuch kapde bhi gayab hai..

Rashmi : Vo kal bahu aayi thi tumse milne par tum tho aaye nahi.. Usne socha tumhara kamra dekhle.. Jab usne tumhara kamra dekha tho use tumhare kapde rakhna k dang bilkul pasand nahi aaya.. Usne humse request ki, ki vo tumhare kapde dang se rakhna chahti hai..

Kavin : Aapne permission de diya.. Lekin mere kapde hai kaha..?

Akash : Tumhare kapde jo hai vo tumhare cupboard mei hi hai..

Kavin : Sorry.. Mai apni kapdo ki nahi balki jackets k baare mei puch raha tha..

Akash : Tere jackets us room mei hai..

Rashmi : Tujhe kuch maalum bhi hai..? Kal bahu k saath hume kitna maza aaya..?

Kavin : Aisa kya kar diya aap.. mera matlab meri hone wali biwi ne ki aapko itna maza aaya..?

Rashmi, Akash : Kal vo hume shopping karwane le gayi.. Hum logone thodi der shopping ki, phir hum mandir gaye.. Phir ghar aake hum dono baate kar rahe the tho bahu tere kamre mei..

Kavin : Samajh gaya.. Ab mai chalta hu..

Rashmi : Ruko.. Kal maine pandit ji se baat kiya.. Pandit ji keh rahe the ki ek hafte baad achchha muharat hai.. Tho maine socha ki tumhara engagement kar di jaaye.. Kya kehte ho..?

Kavin : Karwa dijiye.. (mind) : Kabhi na kabhi toh aap mera shaadi karwake rahengi..

Rashmi, Akash : 😊😊.. Mai abhi bahu se baat karti hu..

Kavin : Ek sec.. Aap usse kyun baat karengi..? I mean ki uske parents..?

Rashmi : Uske parents nahi hai..

Kavin : Oh..! Mujhe pata nahi tha..

Akash : Koi baat nahi.. Tum jao..

**IN CID BUREAU : **

Purvi was doing her work as she came early like everyday.. She seems to be too busy in her file work.. Just then the cops were arriving one by one.. Dareya along with Abhijeet came inside the bureau..

Abhijeet : 😊😊.. Good morning Purvi..

Purvi : 😊😊.. Good morning sir.. Aap logon ko bhi good morning..

Daya : Vaise Purvi.. Tum kal kyun nahi aayi thi..?

Purvi : Kal mujhe kuch zaroori kaam tha isliye nahi aayi mai..

Shreya : Kaunsa zaroori kaam..?

Purvi : Sir, vo Varun wala case ka file work ho gaya hai.. ACP sir se sign bhi hogaya.. Mai zara HQ mei submit karke aati hu..

Abhijeet : Hmm..

**IN KAVIN'S COMPANY : **

Kavin was lost in his own thoughts.. He was thinking about his past & his future..

KH - Kavin's heart KM - Kavin's mind

KM : Hey bhagwaan.. yeh sab kya ho raha hai mere saath..? Maana ki mai apni parents k liye yeh shaadi kar raha hu.. Lekin kya mai kabhi khud ko aur us ladki ko khush rakh paaunga..? Us ladki k parents nahi hai.. Mai yeh shaadi nahi tod sakta..

KH : Pagal mat bano Kavin.. Tum jaante ho ki tumhare liye sabse zyaada kya important hai.. Yeh tumhari bewakoofi hai ki tum realize nahi kar paaye.. Jab tumhaare peeche ek ladki deewano ki tarah peecha kar kar ke tumhe apne pyaar ka izhaar kar rahi thi tho tumne kya kiya uske saath..?

KM : Nahi.. mai yeh shaadi tod nahi sakta kyunki hamari ghar ki izzat ka kya..?

KH : Nahi.. Tumhe yeh shaadi rokna hoga kyunki na tum khush reh paaoge aur na us ladki ko khush rakh paaoge.. Itna hi nahi.. Zara socho Kavin, ho sakta haina ki tumhari deewani aaj bhi tumse pyaar karti ho..

**IN KAVIN'S HOUSE : **

Kavin entered his house & he directly went to his parents..

Kavin : Maa, papa mai yeh shaadi nahi kar paaunga..

Parents : Kyun nahi kar paaoge..?

Kavin : Mai pagal hu.. Mai samajh hi nahi paaya ki mai kisi se pyaar karne laga hu..

Parents : Yeh kaisi baate kar rahe ho tum..?

Kavin : Maa, papa.. 6 saal pehle ek ladki mera peecha karti thi.. Mujhe achchha lagta tha jab vo mera peecha karti thi tho.. Lekin mujhe laga ki mai use pareshaan karke maaze le raha hu.. Aaj jab mujhe laga ki mai kisi aur se shaadi karke apna ghar basaaunga tho maine realize kiya ki mai us ladki se pyaar karta hu jo mera peecha karti thi..

Rashmi : Mai us ladki ko kya jawaab du jisko mai hamesha se bahu keh k pukaarti aayi hu..?

Kavin : Maa aap chahe tho use mai apni behen bana lunga lekin mujhe jaane dijiye.. Mai ab apni deewani ko kho nahi sakta..

A girl heard everything from outside.. She has tears in her eyes & she ran away from there..

**IN CID BUREAU : **

Purvi returned to Bureau & after some time, Kavin came there with heavy steps.. He came inside & stood beside the door silently.. Abhijeet saw him

Abhijeet : Arey aap..? Aap yaha kya kar rahe hai..? Koi musibat aa padi hai kya..?

Kavin : Nahi.. Mu.. mujhe unse baat.. (pointing towards Purvi)

Purvi : Mujhse baat karni hai..? Batayiye.. Kya madad kar sakti hu mai aapki..? (Looking away from him)

Kavin : Kya hum akele.. Purvi glares him angrily, so he looks down ashamed of himself.. Purvi stood at a corner in a bureau & called him & asked about the matter..

Kavin : I'm really sorry.. Mai aaj tak samajh nahi paaya ki.. mai..

Purvi : Mai bahut busy hu.. Jo bhi kehna hai seedha seedha kahiye aur jaldi kahiye..

Kavin : Maine aaj hi realize kiya ki mai aapse pyaar karta hu.. Mai aapse shaadi karna chahta hu..

Purvi think a lot about how to reply him back.. She got an idea.. She plays a song..

_**Jab tum chaho paas aate ho**_

_**Jab tum chaho dur jaate ho**_

_**Chalti hamesha marzi tumhari**_

_**Jao bade aaye pyaar karte ho**_

Kavin : 😣😣.. Ab mai chalta hu.. Mai samajh gaya ki aap mujhse kya kehna chahti hai..

Purvi : Achchhi baat hai.. Bade jaldi samajh gaye aap..

Kavin (mind) : Waah..! Kamaal ka rejection tha.. Aisa rejection tho kisine nahi kiya hoga.. Lekin mera naam bhi Kavin hai.. Itna jaldi haar nahi maanunga mai.. Jis tarah aapne mera peecha kiya vaise hi mai aapka peecha karunga.. Mujhe aaj hi pata chala ki songs ka istemaal aise bhi kiya jaa sakta hai..

He returned to his house.. The cops didn't get why he came & why he went.. So

Daya : Kya baat hai Purvi..? Yeh yaha kyun aaya..?

Purvi : Keh rahe the ki mujhse shaadi karna chahte hai kyunki unhone aaj hi realize kiya ki mujhse pyaar karte hai..

Pankaj : Waah Purvi..! Kya mast reject kiya hai tumne..

**(A/N :- Only the song was heard by the cops)**

**IN KAVIN'S HOUSE : **

Rashmi : Akash.. hum bahu se kaise kahe ki..

Akash : Mai samajh sakta hu ki tum itna pareshaan kyun ho rahi ho.. Lekin Rashmi hume batana tho padega na bahu ko..

Rashmi got a message from her daughter-in-law.. She opened & read the message..

_Sasu maa, _

_Mujhe aapki madad chahiye.. Mujhe aapse bahut badi baat batani hai.. Aap sasur ji ko lekar mere ghar par aa jaayiye.. Mere paas sirf aaj raat ka waqt hai.. Kal se mai aap logon se mil nahi paaungi.. Aap Kavin ji se kuch mat kahiye.. Aur rahi baat Kavin ji se shaadi karne ki baat.. Vo aap mujhpar chod dijiye.. Maine sab kuch sun liya tha.. Aap pareshaan mat hoyiye.._

Rashmi replied to her daughter-in-law's message like below :

_Bahu, _

_Tum pareshaan mat ho.. Mai Akash ko lekar thodi der mei tumhare ghar pahunchti hu.. Mai tumse waada karti hu ki tum hi humare ghar ki bahu banogi.. Tum befikar raho.. Hum Kavin se kuch nahi kahenge.._

**So guys.. That's all for today.. I hope u guys liked this chapter.. **

**If u guys feel this story as an old Indian drama, plz be patient.. Suspense kholne aur twists rakhne mei mujhe bahut maza aata hai.. **

**Tum logon ko achchhi stories dene k liye hi mai yaha hu.. I'll go crazy thinking but I promise u guys ki mai aap logon ko achchhi stories hi dungi.. **

**Q1) Do u guys still feel that Rashmi's would be daughter-in-law is Purvi or some one else (in previous chapter).. Do tell me in ur reviews..**

**Q2) Purvi still loves Kavin doesn't mean that she will readily accept him.. So Kavin understands that.. Will it be easy for him to make her accept him..?**

**Stay tuned until the next chapter.. Until then, take care, bye bye..**


	7. Ch - 7 : KAVI'S first meet

**Hello everyone.. Welcome to the love life of our favorite couple i.e., KAVI.. So let's not waste too much time & let's peep inside & know about what's going on in their lives..**

**Guest : I got everything u said.. I can understand u too.. But as I'm saying plz be patient.. U didn't read my story completely yet.. So anything can happen in my story anywhere..**

**If u love seeing SACHVI as a couple, read my story "What's happening..?" & u will know how boring it is in the first few chapters.. Twist tho ab aayega next chapter mei jo ab mei recently post karungi in SACHVI'S story..**

**Sweety : I don't know whether there r 2 people or 1 with this name.. Kyunki kabhi 'S' aur kabhi 's' use ho raha hai.. Just clear the confusion..**

**Shweta & Sweety : 😱😱😱😕😕.. Abhi mat pucho ki maine aise expression kyun diya.. U guys will know soon after reading the story completely..**

**Guest : Sorry sorry.. Maine aaj aapki review dekhkar ki story likhna start kiya..**

**Recap : Kavin realized his love & he quickly went to Purvi & confessed his love but he got rejected in a specific & funny way..**

Kavin was in his room.. He remembered those moments when Purvi used to follow him.. He understood how she would have felt that day when she left him..

Kavin (mind) : Meri galti hai ki mai apne pyaar ko realize nahi kar paaya.. Mujhe aaj samajh aaya ki pyaar vo hai jab hum kisi ko dur jaate soch bhi nahi sakte.. Bale hi hum care na dikhaye kisi k prathi lekin jab vo insaan humse dur jaaye ya us insaan ko kuch ho jaaye tab hume pata chalta hai ki hum us insaan se pyaar karte hai.. Yeh pyaar bhi kaamaal ka cheez hai..

**FLASH BACK : **

Kavin was sitting in a cafe when he saw a little boy was running on the road.. The little boy was in a school uniform.. It was morning time when all the schools have been started in Mumbai.. So Kavin was confused thinking whether the boy was bunking or he was late to school.. So Kavin went near the boy..

Here on the other hand, Purvi came to have a cup of coffee so that she can start a morning with a refresh mind.. Before she ordered anything, she saw Kavin following the little boy.. She thought Kavin was a member who used to kidnap little children.. So she also started following them..

Kavin & the little boy reached a deserted area where only the 3 people were present i.e., Kavin, little boy & Purvi.. Purvi was hiding somewhere behind the bushes.. So Kavin & the little boy can't see her but she was clearly able to hear everything what both of them were talking as it was a deserted area..

Kavin : Beta.. Ruko.. Aapka naam kya hai..?

Little boy : Mere naam Arnav hai.. Aapko mujhse koi kaam tha uncle..?

Kavin : Arnav beta.. Ek baat batayiye.. Aap abhi tak school kyun nahi gaye..?

Arnav : Kya uncle.. School kaun jaata hai..? Ek tho subah subah utho, tayaar ho, school jao aur vaha jaake subah se shyaam tak apna sar pakalo..

Kavin : 🙂🙂... Achchha.. yeh batao ki aapke mummy papa kya karte hai..?

Arnav : Mummy papa ek company mei cleaning ka kaam karte hai..

Kavin : Arnav.. zara yeh photos dekho.. Ab batao ki tum kaise banna chahoge..? Yeh pehle wale uncle k tarah jo kisi k mazdoor hai.. jinhe unki boss ki har baat manana hoga.. Jinhe kisi aur k neeche kaam karna hoga.. Ya is dusre wale uncle k tarah jo kisi aur ko naukri de kar kisi k ghar mei roti dete hai.. Jiski wajah se tum jaise na jaane kitne bachchhe school jaa paate hai..

Arnav : Yeh dusre wale uncle ki tarah banna chahta hu..

Kavin : Hmm.. magar tumhe aise banne k liye padhai karni hogi.. Magar aap tho school nahi jaa rahe ho..

Arnav : 😕😕.. Aaj tho mai school jaa nahi paaunga.. Abhi tak toh school k darwaaze band ho gaye honge..

Kavin : Ek kaam karo aap apne mama papa k paas jao aur dekho ki vo log tumhari padhai k liye kitni mehnat karte hai.. Aap mere saath chalo mai aapko aapke mama papa k paas chod dunga..

Both of them went & sat in Kavin 's car & reached the destination.. It was later found that Arnav was the son of the labors working for Kavin's company.. Kavin is the CEO of a company with many workers working under him.. He granted permission for the boy to stay that day.. Purvi saw everything from a distance.. She smiled brightly after seeing his good nature.. She quickly ran to bureau after realizing that she was too late..

She reached the bureau & searched on the internet about the person of that company.. She knew his name.. She was attracted to him now.. A case made her busy for a week.. She was so frustrated inside herself for not meeting him for a week..

**AFTER A WEEK IN THE SAME CAFE : **

Purvi as usual went to the cafe for drinking coffee but she saw him luckily.. She was happy thinking that she can have a talk with him.. She went near him.. Kavin on the other hand was sitting on a table waiting for his favorite cuppachino..

Purvi : Kya mai yaha bait sakti hu..?

Kavin : Bait jaayiye.. Table mera toh hai hi nahi..

Purvi : Achchha mazaak kar lete hai aap..

Kavin : 😊😊.. Ji sukriya.. Vaise aapne aise kapde..? I mean generally ladkiya tho u know competition karti hai ki vo ek dusre se bahut sundar hai.. Bankrupt ho jaayengi lekin ek dusre se competition karna nahi chodengi..

Purvi : 😔😔.. Har ladki aisi nahi hoti hai.. Ha competition karti hongi lekin ameer gharon mei zyaada hota hai competitions.. Aur rahi baat meri tho mera kaam hi aisa hai ki mujhe aise kapde pehen ne padte hai..

Kavin : Khair chodiye.. Mujhe kya karna hai aap k baare mei jaankar..?

Purvi (mind) : Jaan lijiyena.. Kya pata aapko bhi meri tarah attraction ho jaaye..

Kavin : Finally, mera cuppachino aagaya.. Mai tho chala ise peekar.. Kitna kaam rehta hai..

Purvi : Hmm.. Vaakai kaam bahut rehta hai..

Both of them went in their own ways.. Like this, they used to meet in the cafe almost everyday.. Few days passed like this..

**AFTER FEW DAYS : **

Purvi came to the cafe in the evening as she was free that day.. Kavin's company was very near to the cafe.. She saw that some people were decorating the ground in his company.. She went near them & asked one of the crew members about the reason behind the decoration..

Crew : Mam, suna hai aaj inki company ko koi bahut badi deal mili hai.. Isliye yeh log party kar rahe hai..

Purvi : Oh carry on.. She was about to go from there when she saw that some people were carrying wine bottles..

Purvi (mind) : Sharaab..? Oh shit..! Mai yeh point kaise miss kar chuki hu.. Kavin ji ek business man hai tho sharaab zaroor peete honge.. Ek aur Kavin ji hai jinko sharaab peene ki aadat hai tho dusri aor mai hu jise sharaab ki naam se bhi nafrat hai.. Purvi chal.. Tujhe tho inhe bhul jaane mei hi bhalaai hai..

She was about to go from there when she saw Kavin checking the decorations himself.. He was so dashing in his black suit with a white shirt & stylish hair..

Kavin : Good.. Saare arrangements achchhe hai.. Sharaab bhi hai..? It's ok.. Aap log enjoy karo aur ha aaj tho mai aap logon ko nahi rokunga.. Aap log sharaab pee sakte hai.. Lekin yaad rahe ki thoda hi peeye.. Kal kaam karna hai aap logon ko.. Aur kaam karne k liye aap logon ka sehyad achchhi honi chahiye.. Simran kaha hai..?

Simran (drunken voice) : Boss.. I'm here.. She keeps her hands around his neck.. Boss U r so hot.. I'm going crazy b'coz of u.. Boss look at me carefully & tell me what's wrong in me..? Why do u avoid me always..? Don't u find me hot..?

Purvi (mind) : Simran.. Chodo unhe.. Vo sirf mere hai chudail.. Dur raho unse.. Mai chodungi nahi tumhe.. Mujhe gussa mat dilao.. Kavin baby.. plz dur karo use.. Mujhse yeh bardaash nahi ho raha hai.. Koi unhe alag karo..

Kavin : 😣😣.. Removing her hands.. Uff.. hot tho tum ho hi..

Purvi : 😮😮..

Kavin : U find me hot right..? I find u hot too.. Lekin kya hai na Simran.. Tum hadh se zyaada hot ho.. Jab hum log hadh se hot cheezon k kareeb bhi jaate hai na tho jal jaate hai.. Mujhe jalne ka koi shaauk nahi hai.. U find me hot & u want me to get closer to u jiska matlab yahi hai ki tum jalna chahti ho.. Aise hi jalo mujhe na paane ki aag mei.. Raj ise ghar chod do bahut zyaada sharaab pee rakha hai isne..

Raj : Yes sir.. Purvi on the other hand was speechless after hearing his reply.. She can't imagine such a reply even in her dreams from him..

Purvi (mind) : 😍😍.. Aaj tho mera mann kar raha hai ki mai inhe pack kar k apne ghar le jaau.. Sach mei.. My baby is the best.. He is no.1.. He is so cute.. Kaash mai usse apne pyaar ka izhaar kar k kiss kar sakti..Mujhe bahut sharam aa rahi hai..

Suddenly Purvi saw her reflection.. It was her heart.. A battle between her heart & mind..

Heart : Pyaar tho isi se karni hai.. Mai is Mr. No 1 ko nahi chod sakti..

Mind : Vo sab tho theek hai lekin zara yeh socho ki inse apne pyaar ka izhaar kaise kare..? Abhi dekha na ki kis tarah se reject kiya hai Kavin ji ne..

Heart : Vo tho us so hot Simran k liye tha.. Unhone yeh kab kaha ki vo normal ladkiyo se dur jaana chahte hai..?

Mind : Zyaada khush mat ho.. Unhone yeh bhi nahi kaha ki vo tum jaise normal insaan se pyaar karenge..

Like this, she was in deep thoughts.. Kavin was about to go to his house when he saw Purvi.. He came near her

Kavin : Excuse me.. Hello excuse me.. Mai aapse baat kar raha hu..

Purvi : -

Kavin : Kamaal hai.. He pats on her shoulder lightly even though no reply came from her.. So he said excuse me in her ear.. She came out from her thoughts..

She was about to fall due to the sudden call but Kavin held her by her waist.. He made her to stand properly..

Kavin : Shukar hai ki aap hosh mei tho aayi.. Vaise aap yaha kya kar rahi thi..?

Purvi : Mai..? Mai party.. party enjoy karne aayi thi..

Kavin : Par aapko kaise pata ki yaha party chal rahi hai..?

Purvi : Ah..! Aap ne bataya tha.. Kal subah jab hum mile the..

Kavin : Achchha..? Par mujhe tho aisa kuch bhi yaad nahi hai..

Purvi : Yaad kaise hoga..? I mean ki aap itne bade company k CEO hai.. Itne busy rehte hai aap..

Kavin : Hmm.. Ho sak.. Aap sach much party enjoy karne jaa rahi hai..?

Purvi : Haa.. Aap aisa kyun puch rahe hai..?

Kavin : Mai aapse request karta hu ki aap party mei na jaaye.. Varna log aapko pagal samjhenge..

Purvi : Mai kuch samjhi nahi..

Kavin : Aapki kapde..

Purvi looks at her dress & curses herself for wearing capri pants & simple t-shirt.. She turns her face in the opposite direction not facing Kavin & give expression 😫😫..

Purvi (mind) : Yeh kya kar rahi ho Purvi..? Dhyaan kaha hai tumhara.. Ab kuch karo varna sabse pehle Kavin ji hi tumhe pagal samjhenge..

Purvi : Actually mai party enjoy karne nahi balki aapse milne aayi thi..

Kavin : Mujhse milne..?

Purvi : Haa.. Aapse milne..

Kavin : Kyun..?

Purvi : Aapko dinner k liye invite karna tha..

Purvi (mind) : Oh no..! Phir se gadbad kar diya Purvi.. Koi nahi.. isi bahane se mai unhe apne haath ka bana khaana khila dungi..

Kavin : Mai tho dinner k liye chalunga.. Lekin yeh baat samajh nahi aaya ki aap mujhe dinner pe invite karna kyun chahti hai..?

Purvi : Kyunki pyaar.. dosti ya koi bhi rishta jaan pehchan se banta hai na.. Tho jaan pehchan badane k liye invite kar rahi hu..

Kavin : Oh chaliye.. Vaise aapne kya banaya hai dinner mei..?

Purvi : Abhi tak kuch nahi banaya.. Aap batayenge tho mai bana dungi..

Kavin : Ok.. Tho mujhe.. .. Actually kuch bhi chalega..

KAVI were about to go to Purvi's house when Purvi got a phone call saying that a case got reported.. So they cancelled their plan..

**So guys that's all for today.. Hope u guys liked this chapter.. Review me if u guys liked this chapter & tell me which part u liked the most..**

**Stay tuned until the next chapter.. Take care bye bye..**


	8. Ch - 8 : Kavin's plan

**Hello guys.. I welcome all of u readers once again in this world.. I don't know how many of u guys read the story in a way I'm telling u guys..**

**I just suggest u guys to read the story with that emotion & feeling keeping urself in the character's position.. This makes the story more interesting..**

**I always read in that style due to which I feel connected to the story.. Well it's just a suggestion.. Let's not waste much time & go into our story world..**

**Shweta : Don't say like that.. Mujhe aaj tak kisine na propose kiya aur na hi maine kisi ko reject kiya.. It's just an idea that came in my mind.. **

**Ash : It's ok.. U can review me anytime.. Well I miss ur reviews bro..**

**Guest : Nice question.. Well uska jawaab pichle chapter mei hai dear.. Ek baar aap apne aapko Purvi ki jagah rakhkar us part se read kijiye jab Kavin usse milne aaye.. Agar aapka confusion clear nahi hua tho just say me.. I'll make it clear to u in the next chapter..**

**Regarding my stories, I'll update What's happening after this chapter as it'll be the last chapter of that story.. Then I'll complete this story & I'll complete painful bond, then waqt & then case in SK.. Then I'll start new stories..**

**Recap : KAVI cancelled their dinner plan due to a case..**

**PRESENT TIME :**

Kavin was thinking deeply & was making plans of making her realizing her love for him.. After thinking a lot, he understood that she should be so close to him.. He thought a lot about an idea.. Finally he got an idea.. He started smiling sheepishly..

He got freshened up & ate his breakfast.. He went somewhere first & he told his idea to someone.. So Kavin was very happy thinking about his plan as it'll definitely work for sure..

Kavin went to his company & started working as usual.. He was so busy in his work managing everything.. He has no time for anyone.. Like this a week passed..

**IN CID BUREAU : **

All the cops were working on their respective files except for ACP Pradyuman who was in his cabin.. He was seeing something on the computer when Kavin came quickly running inside the bureau..

Abhijeet : Arey aap yaha..? Aap aise bhaag k kyun aa rahe hai..?

Kavin (breathing heavily) : Aapka officer.. vo ladki.. kaha hai vo..?

Sachin : Aap kiski baat kar rahe hai..?

Kavin : Mujhe unka.. naam nahi.. pata.. Maine unse last.. time baat.. kiya tha..

Pankaj : Purvi..? Vo tho ab tak nahi aayi hai bureau.. Aap saas le lijiye.. Tab tak vo aati hogi..

Just then Purvi came.. She was late due to traffic..

Purvi : Sorry sir.. Vo aaj traffic.. (Saw Kavin) Aap yaha..?

Kavin : 🙏🙏.. Mujhe bacha lijiye.. Mai bahut badi musibat mei hu.. Mujhe sirf aap hi bacha sakti hai..

Purvi : Mai..? Mai hi kyun bacha sakti hu aapko..? Koi aur kyun nahi..? Aisi kya musibat aa padi hai aap par..?

Kavin : Kya musibat aa padi hai..? Ek ladki ne mera jeena haram kar rakha hai.. Yeh dekhiye.. Actually, mere mom dad ne mere liye ek ladki ko pasand kiya.. Us ladki ko mai kuch zyada hi pasand aa gaya.. Pata hai maine aap k liye use reject kiya tha taaki mai aapse shaadi kar saku par aapne khud mujhe reject kiya.. Ab vo mere peeche padi hai.. Meri izzat lutne mei lagi hui hai..

Purvi : Aap k paas itne saare security guards hai.. Vo aap ko bacha lenge.. Aap jaayiye yaha se..

Kavin : Kai..si.. baate kar rahi hai aap..? Dekhiye ek ladki mere peeche padi hai.. Yeh saare guards ladki ko kaise chu sakte hai.. Aap samajh rahi hai na..

ACP : Purvi.. Tum ek achchhi aur bahut kaabil officer ho.. Jao zara dekho ki chakkar kya hai.. Kya pata sach much yeh musibat mei ho.. Dekho professional aur personal life alag rakho..

Purvi : Thik hai sir.. Sirf aapki wajah se jaa rahi hu.. Aur aap Mr. XYZ chaliye..

Kavin : Mera naam Kavin hai.. XYZ nahi.. Chaliye..

Both KAVI went to the parking lot & sat inside Kavin's car.. Purvi was driving the car & Kavin was sitting in passenger seat..

Purvi : Aap k paas us ladki ka photo toh hoga jo aap k peeche padi hai..

Kavin : Nahi mere pass photo nahi hai..

Purvi : Achchha.. Phir aap uska sketch banwa dijiye.. Hume pakadne mei aasani hogi..

Kavin : Sketch..? Lekin maine use aaj tak nahi dekha.. toh sketch kaise banwaoo..?

Purvi : Ok.. Achchha aapke ghar jaane k baad us ladki ka letters ya jo bhi us ladki ne likh k aapko diya vo mujhe dijiye..

Kavin : Aisa kuch nahi diya us ladki ne.. Usne mujhe aisi koi cheez nahi di jisme usne likha ho..

Purvi suddenly applies the brake..

Purvi : Achchha.. Phir aapko kaise pata chala ki vo ladki vahi hai jise aapki maa baap ne chuna..

Kavin : Mujhe aisa lagta hai.. Par koi bhi ho sakti hai..

Purvi calls ACP Pradyuman & tells the matter.. He orders her to stay with Kavin as it is the only way to save Kavin..

Purvi : Mai aapki bodyguard banungi.. Lekin meri ek shart hai..

Kavin : Kaisi shart..

Purvi : Mai har jagah aap k peecha karti rahungi.. 24 ghanto k liye..

Kavin : Mera ek request hai aapse.. Aap mere peeche sirf ek jagah na aayiye..

Purvi : Aisa nahi ho sakta.. Mujhe har jagah aapka peecha karna hoga.. Chahe vo aapka bedroom hi kyun na ho..

Kavin : Washroom.. Vaha mat aayiye.. Varna sabse pehle aap hi meri izzat lutengi..

Purvi : 😔😔.. Itni akal hai mujhe.. Mai washroom k bahar khadi rahungi..

Kavin : Thank u so much.. Samajh ne k liye..

KAVI reaches Kavin's house.. Kavin's parents left Mumbai saying that they were very angry on Kavin for not marrying the girl they showed to him..

Kavin : Ji meri ek request hai aapse.. Aap manengi..?

Purvi : Kya maan na hai..?

Kavin : Mujhe yaha kisi pe bhi bharosa nahi hai.. Aap mere liye breakfast, lunch, dinner banayengi..? Vo kya hai.. kabhi bhi koi bhi aakar zeher de de.. Hume pata kaise chalega..?

Purvi : Thik hai.. Thik hai.. Aap jaayiye aur jo karna hai kijiye.. Mai tab tak breakfast banati hu..

Kavin hugs her from behind when Purvi was preparing breakfast..

Purvi : Yeh aap kya kar rahe hai..?

Kavin : Pyaar.. todi na kar raha hu.. Mujhe bahut dar lag raha hai isliye aapko hug kar raha hu..

Purvi : Dekhiye..

Kavin : Dekhiye toh aap.. Pehli baat yeh hai ki aapne.. Aapne mujhse kaha ki aap 24 ghante mera peecha karengi.. Aap yaha breakfast bana rahi hai toh mai khud yaha aagaya.. Dusri baat yeh hai ki aapne kaha ki mai vo kaam karu jise karne k liye mera mann keh raha hai..

Purvi : Uff.. Aap yaha sirf khade rahiye.. Mujhe hug karna band kijiye..

Kavin : Dekhiye.. Aap meri bodyguard ban kar aayi hai.. Isse mere 2 faayde hai.. Pehla yeh ki meri izzat bach jaayega.. Dusri baat yeh hai ki mai apne pyaar ko manana chahta hu.. So aapko manane k liye mai vo kar raha hu jo mera mann kehta hai.. Ab mai aapki koi bhi baat nahi manunga..

Purvi : Yaha kya koi serial ya film ki shooting chal rahi hai jo aap romance k mood mei hai..?

Kavin : Achchha baba.. Gussa mat karo.. Sirf breakfast banne tak aise rehte hai..

Purvi knew that she would waste her energy in further conversation.. So she said nothing to him.. Kavin closed his eyes, hugged her tightly & was enjoying the smell of the dish.. Same time, he got an idea.. He opened his eyes..

Kavin : Purvi.. Khidki k bahar koi hai shayad..

Purvi was busy in seeing who was outside the window, when Kavin switched off the gas silently..

Kavin : Chipkali hai.. Kya chipkali hai.. Mujhe dara diya..

Purvi : Aap bhi na.. Hmph.. Uff.. pata nahi yeh breakfast kab banega..

Kavin was smiling inside him as he got more time to stay in that position.. Purvi didn't knew what Kavin did.. She was just waiting for the dish to be prepared.. After sometime, she checked the stove & realized the fact..

Purvi : Yeh kya..? Stove mei yeh flame kaise band hogaya..?

Kavin : 😱😱.. Tch.. Tch.. Khud gas band kar k puch rahi ho ki gas band kaise hogaya..? Sach batao tum yahi chahti thi na ki mai aise hi tumhe hug karu.. Seedha seedha keh deti mai aise hi hug mei rehta.. Aise gas band kar k.. Galat baat hai.. Oh..! Jab chipkali aaya tab tumne gas band kar diya..

Purvi : 😨😨.. Oh hello..! Aisa kuch nahi hai.. Maine gas band nahi kiya..

Kavin : Mai nahi maanunga.. Aap mujhse pyaar karti hai.. Aap k dil mei mere liye feelings hai..

Purvi : Mere dil mei aapke liye koi feelings nahi hai.. Kavin suddenly hugs her but this time from front..

Kavin : Aapka heartbeat itna fast kyun hai..? Meri wajah se hi hai na..? He pulls her more closer to him & Mai aapse pyaar karta hu.. Bas galti hogayi ki mai ab tak realize nahi kar paaya..

Purvi : - Kaun hai aap aur yaha kya kar rahi hai..?

Kavin quickly breaks the hug, turns back but find no one there.. So he turns back again only to find that Purvi wasn't there.. He saw her running upstairs & reaching his bedroom & closing the door..

Kavin smiles brightly.. He takes out his phone & messages someone "PLAN A SUCCESSFUL"..

"GOOD" reply came from the other side to Kavin..

Kavin served breakfast & knocked on the door.. No reply from Purvi.. So he pushed the door lightly.. The door wasn't locked.. Kavin placed the plate beside the bed on a small desk.. Purvi was talking on the phone with someone but she suddenly cut the call after seeing Kavin there..

Kavin : Breakfast hai aapke liye.. Khaayengi nahi kya..?

Purvi : Aap jaake fresh ho jaayiye.. Mai tab tak kha lungi..

Kavin : Mai kab ka naha chuka hu.. Mai bas breakfast khakar office jaana chahta hu..

Purvi : Aap jaayiye.. Mai 10 min mei aati hu..

Kavin : Vaise aap kis se baat kar rahi thi..?

Purvi : Aapse matlab.. Aur ek baat.. Maine gas band nahi kiya tha..

Kavin : Ab mujhe itni baar hug karne ka koi shaauk nahi hai.. Agar phir bhi aapko hug karna hai..

Purvi (pushing him outside) : Jaayiye yaha se.. Mai thodi der mei aaungi..

Kavin : Arey dhakke kyun maar rahe hai aap..? Mai khud hi jaa raha hu..

She closes the door on his face & locks the door.. Both ate breakfast.. Purvi came quickly & both of them went towards his car.. Purvi was about to sit in the passenger seat

Kavin : Aap kya kar rahi hai..? Dekhiye ji..

Purvi : Mera naam PA ji nahi hai.. Aur mai jaanti hu ki mai aapki PA hu.. Mai yaha bait nahi rahi thi.. Mai tho check kar rahi thi taaki aapko koi khatra na ho..

Kavin : 😯😯😌😌😅😅.. Ok.. Chaliye..

Purvi : Sabse pehle aap mujhe aap kehna band kare varna sabse pehle aapki wajah se hi sabko pata chalega ki mai aapka PA nahi hu..

Kavin : Ah..! Aapka asli naam kya hai..?

Purvi : 😳😳.. Aapko ab tak mera naam nahi pata..?

Kavin : No.. Mai nahi jaanta.. Ha CID bureau mei aapka naam liya tha aaj par ab mujhe yaad nahi hai..

Purvi : Sanjana.. Mera naam Sanjana hai..

Kavin : Maine apne PA ka naam nahi pucha jo aap Sanjana bata rahi hai.. Keh do na plz..

Purvi : Nahi kahungi.. Jaayiye..

Kavin : Yeh aapka final decision hai..?

Purvi : Haa.. Yeh mera final decision hai..

Kavin : 😏😏.. Ok.. Aaj se mai tumhe sabke saamne "BABY" bulaunga..

Purvi : 😔😔.. Mera naam Purvi hai..

Kavin : Ok PURVI BABY.. 😉😉..

Purvi : 😮😮.. 😣😣.. Inka kuch nahi ho sakta..

**So guys that's all for today.. Hope u guys like this chapter.. Tell me which part u liked the most..**

**I'll update next chapter after What's happening story update..**

**Stay tuned until then..**

**Take care.. **

**Bye bye..**


	9. Ch - 9 : Kavin & girls ?

**Hello guys.. So sorry for being late.. I was late bcoz of the following reasons **

**1) Almost many of u r having exams.. So I don't want to disturb anyone during their preparation..**

**2) I'm busy with my household work & I'm recently watching serial so that I can get new ideas..**

**Guest : Dear so sorry.. I hope u got why I'm late.. I've to write the story before posting it on this site..**

**Shweta : Painful bond mai isliye nahi likh rahi hu abhi kyunki saare stories mix ho rahe hai mere dimaag mei.. Kahi aisa na ho ki ek story mei dusra likh du.. **

**Ash & Asd : So u both enjoyed a lot.. Hmm..? Do u guys want more funny scenes like this..? Plz tell me in reviews..**

**Indusweety : I'm thinking to add Ishyant scenes but I'm not having any ideas.. If u have plz give me.. I'll write.. I'll try to fulfill ur wish..**

**Note : Don't be confused.. I'm using Sanjana instead of Purvi..**

**Recap : How Kavin made a plan & made Purvi his bodyguard..**

KAVI reached Kavin's company.. Kavin introduced Sanjana (Purvi) to everyone.. Sanjana saw Simran there.. Sanjana doubted whether Simran is the girl who was following Kavin.. KAVI were about to enter inside Kavin's cabin when Simran

Simran : Boss, aaj aap bahut handsome lag rahe hai.. Aapko pata hai na ki aap par dark colors bahut suit karte hai..

Kavin : Thank u so much for ur compliment Simran..

Sanjana (in mind inmitating Kavin) : Thank u so much for ur compliment Simran.. Hmph.. Sabse pehle yeh compliment maine kiya aapko.. Vo bhi tab jab hum pehli baar mile the.. Baad mei maine chupke se aapko ek shirt bhi gift di thi but aapko vo gift lena nahi tha..

KAVI went inside his cabin & Kavin got busy in working.. He was working on a file when Simran came inside with a glass of juice in a tray.. She was wearing short dress due to which her thighs were exposed.. She was looking so sexy that any man could fall for her..

Kavin was trying to control himself as he was going crazy after seeing Simran in that way.. He grabbed the pen in his hand tightly & was gulping his throat.. Purvi saw this but she was so helpless..

Purvi (mind) : Mujhe itna hot cheezon k paas jaakar khud ko jaalana nahi hai.. Yehi kehte the na Kavin tum.. But rehne do.. dekho kis tarah yeh tum Simran ko dekh rahe ho aur kuch feel bhi kar rahe ho.. Hmph.. Subah subah mujhe hug kiya aur ab is Simran ko..

Purvi went outside the cabin.. She was roaming here & there wandering what should she do in Kavin's company.. She went inside the conference room & was about to come outside when she heard the employee's conversation..

Employee 1 : Pata hai na yeh Simran pichle 5 saal se sir pe latoo hai..

Employee 2 : Yaar.. Mujhe toh lagta hai ki yeh Simran na Kavin sir se shaadi kiye bina nahi maanegi..

Employee 3 : Haan pichle 5 saal se toh vo sir k peeche hi rehti hai chahe sir use kitna bhi reject kyun na kare..

Employee 4 : Mujhe toh lagta hai ki agar use sir ko seduce karna mauka mila na tho vo zaroor sir ko seduce kar k rahegi aur sir kab tak khud ko rok paayenge..

Employee 5 : Simran sir ko apna banakar hi maanegi..

Purvi (mind) : Simran Kavin ko apna kar k rahegi..? Kya bakwaas kar rahe hai yeh log..? Simran kya uski parchaai bhi na padne du apne Kavin par mai.. Kavin jo hai vo mera tha, hai aur rahega.. Kiski mazaal jo mujhse mere Kavin ko cheene..?

Purvi enter inside Kavin's cabin & saw that Simran & Kavin were about to kiss.. Purvi was jealous of Simran.. She can kill Simran at that time but thanks to her job which stopped her from killing Simran.. Simran went outside & smiled sheepishly..

**INSIDE KAVIN'S CABIN : **

Purvi : Aap yeh sab kaam karte hai apne cabin mei..? Aap kaan kholkar sun lijiye mai koi bewakoof nahi hu.. Mai yaha kyun rahu..? Aapne mujhe yaha isliye rakha na taaki mai aapki izzat bacha saku.. Par yaha aap khud apne izzat kisike haato mei saump rahe hai.. Ab mera yaha koi kaam nahi.. Tho mai chalti hu..

Kavin : Baby suno na.. Aisa kuch nahi hai jo tum samajh rahi ho..

Purvi : Mai aapki koi baby vaby nahi hu.. Aur mujhe explain kyun kar rahe hai..? Mai aapki kuch bhi nahi lagti hu na..

Kavin : Uffo Baby.. Ruko.. Meri baat toh suno.. Jab tum cabin se bahar gayi thi na tab

Purvi : Tab aap apne aapko aur control nahi kar paaye aur phir uski aankhon mei aankhen daal kar eyelock kar rahe the.. Phir eye lock dheere dheere kiss mei badalne wala tha serials ki tarah.. Yahi kehna hai na..

Kavin : 😣😣.. Tumhe na serials dekhne ka bahut shaauk chada hai.. Baby.. baat aisi nahi hai.. Baat yeh hai ki mai khud ko

Purvi : Baat jo bhi ho ab mujhe kuch nahi sunna.. Mai ACP sir ko call kar k sab batati hu aur phir yaha se nikalti hu.. Bye..

Kavin (mind) : Offo Kavin jaldi ise roko.. Varna us Simran ka chaal kamiyaab ho jaayega.. Phir tu kuch nahi kar paayega.. Lekin kya karu..? Idea..

Kavin pulled Purvi towards himself & forced her to sit on the chair.. He bent downwards & said

Kavin : Baby tum na bahut galat kar rahi ho.. Tum mujhpe shak kar rahi ho..? Mujhpar..? Jisne subah subah tumhe hug karne k liye gas ko band kiya.. 🙊🙊..

Purvi : 😒😒.. Pata tha mujhe.. Achchhe se jaanti hu mai aapko.. Maine gas band nahi kiya.. Gas ko band tho aapne kiya taaki aap

Kavin : Ha kiya tha gas band.. Kya karlengi aap..? Ek baat yaad rakhiyega.. Mai aapka utna hi kareeb aavunga jitna aap mujhe khud se dur rakhni ki koshish karengi..

Aur ha meri baby ko serials dekhne ka bahut shaauk chada hai na.. Tho ye lo baby tumhara serial dekhna ka gift.. He pecked her lips..

Purvi : 😳😳.. Hum ki.. kiss mei hai..

Kavin again pecked her lips.. Offo baby..! Tum na bahut bholi ho.. Hum company k andar mere cabin mei hai.. Kiss mei nahi.. 😂😂..

Purvi : 😣😣.. Mujhe kiss.. Mera matlab hai ki mujhe wa.. washroom.. washroom jaana hai..

Kavin : Jao na.. Maine kab roka..? Purvi went inside washroom & locks herself.. Kavin on the other hand : 😂😂.. Purvi bhi na.. Oh shit ! Maine tho usse bataya nahi ki mere aur Simran k beech kya hua.. Koi nahi mai use baad mei batata hu..

**INSIDE WASHROOM : **

Purvi to her image : Offo Purvi..! Yeh kya kar rahi ho tum..? Tumhe vo karna hai jo asal mei tumhara plan hai.. Vo nahi jo Kavin chahta hai.. Bhul jao vo saare romantic moments jo Kavin tumhare saath karega..

Purvi's image : Offo buddhu..! Sach mei mat bhul jaana.. Vo tera hone wala pati hai.. Pati k saath bitaye moments ko sambhal kar rakhni chahiye..

Purvi to her image : Arey mera matlab hai ki philhaal.. Philhaal k liye bhul jaati hu.. Varna mai na jo chahti hu vo kabhi na ho paayega..

Purvi's image : Oh tho thik hai.. Ok.. Ab jao varna Kavin yaha darwaza peetne aa jaayega..

So Purvi came outside & saw that Kavin wasn't in his cabin.. She came outside Kavin's cabin & checked the whole office.. He wasn't there.. She came outside the company.. She saw that Kavin was hugging a girl & was smiling brightly..

He sat in the girl's car along with the girl & they left the company.. Purvi called Kavin so that he can take her too along with him.. Kavin wasn't answering his phone, so Purvi tried again & again.. But Kavin didn't answered any of his calls.. So she messaged him.. But no reply from him..

So Purvi was very angry on Kavin.. Purvi didn't expect this kind of behavior from Kavin especially after he pecked her twice.. It was afternoon when Kavin left along with the girl but now it is late night & she has no information about his whereabouts..

**IN KAVIN'S HOUSE : **

Purvi was sitting on the sofa in hall waiting for Kavin.. But it seems that he'll not come right now.. May be he will come the next morning as he may be tired.. The night seems to be so long.. She waited.. waited.. waited all night.. She can't sleep as she was worried about him..

Purvi (mind) : Yeh Kavin abhi tak aaya kyun nahi..? Kahi uski jaan sach mei khatre mei tho nahi hai na..? Unko kisi ladki ne kidnap tho nahi kar liya..? Kahi Simran ne tho kuch..? Kahi vo Kavin ko seduce.. Nahi nahi.. Aisa nahi ho sakta.. Mai aisa hone nahi dungi..

Mujhe unhe dhundna hoga.. Par mai unhe dhundu toh dhundu kaha..? Unko phone bhi switched off hai.. Pata nahi kis haal mei honge vo..

Purvi : Ek kaam karti hu.. Unka last location nikaal kar dekhti hu.. Shayad kuch mil jaaye.. Mera tab kaha hai.. Mil gaya.. Unka last location.. After seeing his last location, she was shocked.. It was showing a hotel.. Purvi went to that hotel in order to find Kavin..

**IN HOTEL AT 3 AM : **

Purvi reached the hotel & parked the car.. She went to the reception & showed Kavin's photo.. The receptionist said that he came there with a girl who was in her early 20's.. They both r in the same room.. Purvi after interrogating a bit more came to know that Kavin & the girl were about to spend the whole night in the same room..

Purvi : Vaise kya aap bata sakti hai ki vo ladki dikhti kaisi hai..?

Receptionist : Ji vo 5 foot 2 inch jitni lambi thi aur vo bahut sundar thi.. Aur ha usne ek mehengi bag bhi pehna tha..

Purvi (mind) : Yeh tho vo car wali ladki nahi hai jo dopeher ko company mei aayi.. Uski height aur lambi tha.. Agar aisa hai tho ab yeh ladki kaun hai..? Kavin tumhari life mei ek aur ladki..? Ab yeh kya naya chakkar hai..? Ladkiya koi cheez tho nahi na jo yun kisi k life mei aa jaaye.. Yeh Kavin k life mei aur kitni ladkiya hai..?

Yeh sab soch soch kar mere dimaag ka dahi ban raha hai.. Ek kaam karti hu abhi ghar jaaungi aur so jaaungi.. Kal jab Kavin aayega tho mai unse khud puchungi ki aakhir unke dimaag mei chal kya raha tha aur vo aise kisi ladki k saath puri raat ek hi hotel mei, ek hi kamre mei kya kar rahe the.. Yahi sahi rahega..

**IN KAVIN'S HOUSE :**

Purvi reached Kavin's house & laid on the bed so that she can sleep.. She can't sleep thinking about the girl.. She was changing her positions.. But no use..

NEXT DAY MORNING -

Purvi came downstairs as she was feeling so hungry.. She entered kitchen to make breakfast.. She was about to make breakfast when she heard some sounds from Kavin's room.. She took her gun & entered his room only to find that Kavin was sleeping peacefully..

Purvi (mind) : Waah ! Kitne aaram se so rahe hai.. Kal puri raat meri neend uda chuke hai aur ab.. Hmph.. Khair chodo.. Mujhe bahut bhuk lagi hai.. Inka kya hai yeh tho mast tarike se so rahe hai..

**KITCHEN : **

Purvi was preparing breakfast when Kavin came & hugged her from behind tightly..

Purvi : Yeh aap kya kar rahe hai..?

Kavin : So raha hu..

Purvi : So rahe hai..? Koi bed pe, sofe pe ya phir zameen par sota hai.. Par aap mujhpar kyun so rahe hai..?

Kavin : Offo baby ! Tum kitni innocent ho.. Koi apne pyaar k bina sota hai kya..?

Purvi forcefully make Kavin to break the hug & shouts : Khabardaar ! Agar aapne mujhe phir se chune ki koshish ki tho aapka khair nahi.. Dur rahiye mujhse..

Kavin : Arey baby ! Itna gussa kyun kar rahi ho..? Mai tho tum par apna pyaar jata raha hu..

Purvi : Dur rahiye mujhse.. Aur ha ab mai jaa rahi hu vaapis.. Kal jis tarah aap mujhe chodkar gaye the na, usse yahi pata chalta hai ki aap par koi bhi ladki kuch karne ki chahat nahi rakhti hai..

Kavin (mind) : 😐😐.. Ise pata chal gaya.. Kavin kuch karo jaldi.. Socho socho.. Idea..

Kavin : Simran chahti hai ki tum mere kareeb na aao.. Isliye usne mujhe seduce karne ki koshish kar rahi thi aur phir jab maine..

Purvi : Ruk kyun gaye.. bolo na..

Kavin : 😔😔.. Tum tho gussa thi na.. Tho jao yaha se.. Tumhe tho koi kadar hi nahi hai mujhe leke..

Purvi : Mere pyaare Kavin.. Bolo na aage.. Ki tum aur Simran..

Kavin : Itni aasani se nahi.. Tumhe vo saari baate maanni hogi jo mai tumhe ab bataunga..

Purvi : Achchha baba.. Maan li.. Ab tho bolo..

Kavin : -

**So guys.. That's all for today.. Hope u guys liked this chapter.. I made this chapter long as I'm late.. **

**Stay tuned for further.. until then, take care, bye bye..**


	10. Ch - 10 : Lovely moments together

**Hi guys.. How r u all ? First of all, I'm so sorry for being late..**

**Guest : I know ki hotel mei height nahi naapte but kisi odd ya different pair ko notice tho karenge na.. Kavin is handsome & famous so the receptionist observed him & the girl with him.. So she knew.. I hope u got it.. The other thing u mentioned is why is Purvi not mad at Kavin is here in this chapter..**

**Ash : No dear, mai tumse gussa nahi hu.. I wasn't having any plot in my mind & on top of that I'm busy writing my assignment.. I've been criticized by people before but I didn't leave ff.. Then why would I leave ff or feel disappointed by seeing a negative review.. I know that u guys just put ur suggestions for me in ur reviews..**

**Recap : Kavin stopped Purvi by saying Simran's name..**

Kavin : Simran aur mai cabin mei..

Purvi : Ruk kyun gaye ? Bolo..

Kavin : Angry bird..

Purvi : Angry bird ? Ab game kaha se aagaya beech mei..? Samajh gayi.. Tum angry bird khel rahe the na..?

Kavin : Excuse me..? Mai office mei kaam karta hu kaam.. Games nahi khelta..

Purvi : Achchha.. Phir angry bird kyun kaha ?

Kavin : Vo tho tum ho.. Subah subah mera mood kharab kar diya.. Hmph.. U will pay for this..

Purvi : Kitna pay karu..?

Kavin : Apni puri life mere saath bitakar pay karo..

Purvi : Confession..?

She stared in his eyes full of love & slowly reduced the distance between them.. She finally closed her eyes & kissed him on his soft lips.. Kavin also closed his eyes & feeled her love in that kiss.. He also started responding to the kiss.. Kavin kept his hands on her waist & pulled close to him.. Purvi kept her hands around his neck & closed the little distance between them.. Both of them kissed until they were lack of air..

It was then when she opened her eyes & realized the situation.. She turned in the opposite direction embarrassed of the situation.. Kavin slowly opened his eyes & saw Purvi.. When both were kissing, Purvi by mistake switched on the TV.. The song came as soon as Purvi turned in opposite direction..

**Kiss Me, Close Your Eyes**

**Miss Me, Close Your Eyes **

**And Kiss Me, **

**I Can Read Your Lips**

**On Your Fingertips**

**I Can Feel Your Smile**

**Come On My Lips **

**And Happiness In Your Eyes**

**Kiss Me, Close Your Eyes**

Purvi (mind) : 😣😣.. Is song ko bhi abhi aana tha.. Pata nahi Kavin kya soch raha hai..?

Kavin (mind) : 😘😘.. Kaash aisa morning har roj ho.. Aaj mujhe bilkul office jaane ka mood nahi hai.. Aaj mai apne baby ko shopping pe le jaaunga.. Lekin usse pehle..

Kavin was going to his room but since he was too happy he kissed Purvi on her cheek & quickly went to his room..

Kavin soon got freshened up & went downstairs.. He saw Purvi waiting for him..

Purvi : Subah jo kuch bhi hua..

Kavin : Vo mujhe achchha laga.. Ab chalo shopping karne..

Purvi : Shopping..? Kis khushi mei..? Aur aap company ka kaam chodkar shopping karne jaa rahe hai..?

Kavin : Arey mere angry bird.. Maine ek hafte k baad party rakha hai isliye shopping jaa rahe hai hum taaki mai tumhare liye achchhe kapde select kar saku..

Purvi : Aur yeh party ki wajah..?

Kavin : Cadbury DairyMilk..

Purvi : Kya..? Aapko pucca kuch hua hai..?

Kavin : Shopping chalo na & he makes a cute face..

Purvi (mind) : Hayy..! Mai mar jawaan.. Kitna cute hai yeh..!

Purvi : Chaliye.. Lekin ha.. Mai drive karungi..

Kavin : Aapka hukum sar aankhon par rajkumari ji..

Purvi : Plz.. Plz.. normal behave karo na..

Kavin : Ek shart par.. Tumhe vahi dress kharidna hoga jo mai select karunga..

Purvi : Ok done..

KAVI reach the mall after sometime.. They went inside to ladies section for selecting a dress for Purvi..

Kavin selected few dresses & asked Purvi to wear them one by one & show to him.. Soon a small fashion show started.. He then rejected all the dresses.. He ordered Purvi to go to parking lot & wait for him.. Purvi did so & Kavin came after sometime with few bags in his hands..

KAVI reached his house.. Kavin kept those shopping bags in Purvi's room.. He took Purvi to his room, excused himself & locked her in his room.. He came outside & called someone..

Purvi on the other hand was confused & worried for him.. After sometime, Kavin opened the door, closed her eyes & took her to her room.. He ordered her to open her eyes.. Purvi opened her eyes slowly & was surprised to see her room arranged in a well manner.. Kavin smiled brightly..

Purvi : Yeh arrangements kisliye ?

Kavin : Yeh naye naye samaan le aaya socho dukaan laga du..

Purvi : Very funny.. Ab bol bhi dijiye..

Kavin : Tumhare liye hai.. Yeh sab maine apne haathon se sajaya hai.. I hope ki tumhe pasand aaya..

Purvi : 😊😊.. Bahut achchha laga..

Kavin : 😊😊.. Achchhi baat hai.. Ah..! Kuch khaane ko milega..?

Purvi : Hmm.. Kya khaoge..?

Kavin : Tumhare haathon se jo bane vo..

Purvi : Aww..! Thik hai.. Aaj mai tumhare liye tumhara favorite chole ka sabji banaungi..

Kavin : Aaj tumhare liye kuch nahi bachega khane ko..

Purvi : Chalega.. Aakhir tumne mere liye itni mehnat jo ki hai..

And like this, they finish their dinner & the dishes are also done..

**SAME NIGHT : **

Kavin was sleeping peacefully as he was so tired.. Purvi was happy but was worried about the storm that will be coming soon in Kavin's life.. Purvi was aware of the storm but not totally.. She was roaming in the hall unable to sleep.. She was thinking about all the possibilities that can be a storm in Kavin's life.. She was thinking of the ways by which she can save Kavin..

Suddenly, some broking voice came from the kitchen.. Purvi took her gun & headed towards the kitchen.. She was alerted.. She searched the kitchen but it was empty.. She only found a stone on the floor & the window was broken..

Purvi (mind) : Pathaar..? Kisne yeh pathaar yaha feka hoga..? Kahi mera dhyaan badkaane ka koshish.. Hey bhagwaan.. Kavin.. Kahi use kuch..

She quickly ran towards his room & opened the door with great force.. She relieved after seeing that everything was fine.. But Kavin woke up due to the sudden voice.. He was surprised to see Purvi in his room at that time that too with a gun..

Kavin : Baby..? Tum yaha itni raat ko kya kar rahi ho..? Aur yeh gun..? Sab thik toh haina..?

Purvi : Ha.. vo..

Kavin : Bolo..

Purvi : Vo kutta.. kutta bhauk raha tha..

Kavin : Kya..? Tum mere room mei gun leke sirf isliye aayi kyunki kutta bhauk raha tha..?

Purvi : Nahi.. Vo mujhe laga ki shayad koi chor vhor gus aaya ghar mei..

Kavin : Oh achchha.. Vaise chor ko pakadne k liye gun ki zaroorat nahi hai.. Tum akeli kaafi ho.. Ok goodnight..

Purvi : Goodnight..

She came in hall.. She was roaming in the hall, thinking about the stone.. She was restless.. Kavin was very thirsty, so he came outside & saw Purvi in hall..

Kavin : Purvi tum abhi tak soi kyun nahi..?

Purvi : Ah..! Bas aise hi..

Kavin : Chalo mere saath..

Purvi : Kaha..?

Kavin : Chalo toh sahi.. He took her to her room & asked her to lie down on the bed..

Purvi : Mai bilkul thik hu..

Kavin : Shh..! Chup chap so jao.. No arguments..

Purvi laid on the bed closing her eyes.. Kavin covered her in blanket & went to drink water.. He sat with Purvi until he was sure that she was asleep.. Kavin slept there in an uncomfortable position..

**NEXT MORNING : **

Purvi woke up early & saw Kavin in that uncomfortable position.. She was about to put Kavin in a comfortable position when Kavin opened his eyes..

Kavin : Good morning..

Purvi : Good morning tho thik hai.. Lekin aap yaha puri raat kya kar rahe the vo bhi is position mei..?

Kavin : Oh God ! Tumhe cop kisne banaya.. Subah subah interrogation mat karo.. Hato mujhe tayaar hokar company mei jaana hai kaam karne.. Ah..!

Purvi : Kya hua..? Chilla kyun rahe ho..?

Kavin : Mera body akad gaya.. Dard ho raha hai mujhe.. Mai aaj tak aise nahi soya..

Purvi : Toh kisne kaha aapko aise sone k liye..

Kavin : Lo phir se sawaal.. Meri maa ya toh tum mujhe massage do ya phir mai kisi massagewali ko ghar bula leta hu..

Purvi : Massagewali kyun massagewale ko bhi bula sakte ho..

Kavin : Na na.. Agar us massagewale ka dil tujhpar aagaya tho..

Purvi : Aur agar massagewali ka dil tumpar aagayi tho..?

Kavin : Isliye kaha maine ki tum massage karo..

Purvi : Thik hai.. Ruko.. She gave him a good massage..

After sometime, KAVI reached his company..

**IN KAVIN'S CABIN : **

Kavin was very busy doing his work when Simran came inside with a cup of tea smiling brightly.. She told Kavin that something important should be told to him..

Kavin : Bolo kya kehna hai tumhe..?

Simran : Sir, yeh baat bahut secret hai.. Sirf aapko aur mujhe pata hona chahiye..

Kavin : Tum Sanjana k saamne vo baat keh sakti ho..

Simran : Sir, baat yeh hai ki aapse milne Preksha aayi hai..

Kavin : Preksha aayi hai..? Arey toh use andar bhejo na..

Purvi (mind) : Yeh Preksha kaun hai..? Aur Kavin aise khush kyun ho rahe hai..?

Just then Preksha entered inside Kavin's cabin.. Preksha & Kavin hugged each other.. Preksha kissed Kavin on the cheek..

Kavin : Preksha, what a surprise..! Kab aayi tum yaha pe..?

Preksha : Mai parso aayi thi.. Pata hai maine tumhe kitna miss kiya..

Kavin : Aww..! Vaise Preksha, agar tum parso aayi thi tho ab kyun aa rahi ho..? Kal kyun nahi aayi..?

Preksha : Kal tho tum office hi nahi aaye..

Kavin : 😅😅.. Sorry, vo mai apne secretary k saath tha..

Preksha : Secretary k saath..? Kaun hai vo secretary..?

Kavin : Yeh rahi.. Pu.. mera matlab Sanjana..

Preksha : Hi, Nice to meet u Sanjana..

Sanjana : Nice to meet u nanad ji..

Preksha : Na.. Nanad..? Kaun Nanad..?

Sanjana : Kaun nanad..? Apke is bhaiyya k hone wali biwi ko bhabhi kahogi na tum..? Tho mai bhabhi rum meri nanad..

Preksha : Yeh mera dost hai bhaiyya nahi..

Sanjana : Come on Preksha.. Mujhe achchhe se pata hai ki tum parso nahi balki 2 hafte pehle aayi thi.. Tum apne bhaiyya aur bhabhi k saath rehti ho yahi Mumbai mei.. Tumhara bhai ka naam Dushyant hai aur bhabhi ka Ishita..

Aur tho aur 2 hafte pehle Kavin tum Ishita k saath car mei baite aur saara din hotel mei is Preksha ka intezaar karte rahe Ishita aur Dushyant k saath.. Aakhir vo kai dino k baad aayi hai Mumbai mei.. Jab Preksha hotel mei aayi tho tum use receive karne gate pe aagaye..

Hotel receptionist ne jab tumhe dekha toh usne tumhe pehchaan liya kyunki tum handsome jo ho aur tho aur lambe bhi ho.. Tumhare height k hisaab se yeh bahut choti hai.. Tho hotel receptionist ne tum dono ko thoda odd samjha.. Aur aap dono yeh jo naatak karo rahe ho plan B kehke use band karo..

Kavin : 😮😮.. Lekin tumhe kaise pata ki mai hotel mei tha..?

Purvi : Tumne apna phone ko hotel mei jo switch off kiya.. Aur tum, tum mujhe angry bird bulaate hona.. Tumne ek baar bhi socha ki maine us din tumhe kitne missed calls kiye aur kitne messages kiye..? Vo tho mai gabarate gabarate aayi yaha aur receptionist se puch tach ki tho pata chala ki tum is Preksha k saath the..

Jab mujhe yeh baat pata chala tho mai tumse puchne aa hi rahi thi ki maine vaha Ishyant ko dekha aur phir tum logon ki baate sun li.. Maine suna Dushyant ko kehte hue ki tum un dono k saath Preksha ko suprise karne ruke the.. Preksha raat ko aayi aur tum yeh baat achchhe se jaante the.. Tumne ek baar bhi meri fikar nahi ki.. And she angrily came from there..

Kavin : Pu.. But Purvi left from there..

Preksha : Oh no..! Kavin bhaiyya, ab kya hoga..? Bhabhi ko hum kaise manayenge..?

Kavin : Usne Yes kaha kal.. Shaadi toh hokar rahega hamara..

Preksha : Ok bye.. Ab mai chalti hu.. Bhabhi ko achchhe se manana..

Kavin : Hmm.. Mai use manakar hi rahunga..

**ON TERRACE : **

Purvi called Shreya & asked her to bodyguard Kavin for sometime as she has some important work in bureau.. Shreya agreed.. Purvi started waiting for Shreya so that she can leave Kavin & do important work..

Purvi : Pata nahi yeh Shreya kab aayegi yaha par..

Kavin reached Purvi searching in the whole office.. He slowly went towards her..

Kavin : Baby.. Plz mujhe maaf kardo.. I know ki maine galti ki hai..

Purvi : -

Kavin : Baby, plz baat karo na.. Tumhe naraaz rehne ka pura hak hai.. Tum mujhpar apna gussa utar lo par plz baat karo..

Purvi : -

Kavin : Purvi plz.. Baby.. Tum jo kahogi mai vo karunga.. Mujhe vo har saza manjoor hai jo tum mujhe dogi but plz mujhse baat karo..

Purvi turned towards him & said : Kavin mujhe bahut important kaam hai.. Thodi der k liye tumpar Shreya nazar rakhegi.. Mai thodi der mei aati hu..

Kavin : Ab kaha jaa rahi ho baby..? Suno.. Shreya ji ya jo bhi hai unko mujhpar nazar rakhne ki zaroorat nahi hai.. Maine tumse jhoot kaha ki meri jaan khatre mei hai taaki tum mere saath reh sako..

Purvi (mind) : Iska matlab Kavin jaanta nahi ki uski jaan khatre mei hai..

Purvi : Kavin, thodi der k liye Shreya k saath raho..

Kavin : Mai jaanta hu ki tum mujhse bahut naaraz ho.. Isliye mujhe chodkar jaana chahti ho.. Shreya ka bahana de kar tum mujhe hamesha k liye chodkar jaana chahti ho..

Purvi : Listen, aisi koi baat nahi.. Mujhe sach mei bahut important kaam hai.. Jab tak mai vapis nahi aajati tumhare saath Shreya rahegi..

Kavin : Rehne do Purvi.. Tum jaa sakti ho bahane dene ki zaroorat nahi hai..

Purvi hugged Kavin tightly & said : Kavin, I really love u a lot.. Ha mai tumse gussa thi lekin us waqt jab tum mere phone ka jawaab nahi de rahe the.. Lekin jab tumne mere liye pura kamra sajaaya aur mere liye dresses khareed k le aaye tab mera gussa pigal gaya.. Mai tho sirf drama kar rahi thi gussa hona ka..

Kavin : Agar yeh sach hai tho tum yahi rukhogi.. Kahi nahi jaaogi..

Purvi cupped Kavin's cheeks & said : Kavin, plz samajhne ki koshish karo.. Bahut zyada important kaam hai.. I promise thodi der mei aa jaaungi..

Kavin : Thik hai.. Jaldi aana mai tumhara intezaar karunga..

Purvi : Apna khyaal rakhna.. Mai pura koshish karungi jaldi aane ki.. Neeche chalo Shreya aagayi hogi..

Kavin : Chalo..

Both of them reached the gate & saw Shreya there.. Purvi signalled Shreya to take care of Kavin & she went & sat inside a car.. She drove somewhere..

**IN A CLOSED FACTORY : **

Purvi entered inside & shouted loudly..

Purvi : Kaha ho tum..? Samaan aao..

Person : Chilla kyun rahi ho..? Tumhe vahi karna hai jo tumhe bataya gaya hai.. Varna anzaam tum achchhe se jaanti ho..

Purvi : Zaroor lekin ek baat yaad rakho tum nahi bachoge.. Na mere saathi aur na hi Kavin tumhe kabhi maaf karega..

Person : Chup.. Chup ho jao.. Yeh le aur apna kaam kar..

**So guys that's all for today.. Hope u guys liked this chapter.. **

**Stay tuned until next chapter.. Until then, take care, bye bye..**


	11. Ch - 11

**Hello guys.. How r u all..? Hope everyone is doing well..**

**First of all, I'm really very very very sorry for being too late & not updating until now.. Believe me, I wanted to write so madly.. But since this semester time is short & I have to write my assignment first, then journal (practical record).. After completing my assignments & journals, I had internal exams.. **

**Now, I have external exams from 14/3 to 27/3 and after that chemistry external practical exam will be taken but date is not given until now.. I have no time to write the stories as our syllabus is not completed by my teachers & I've to study for my exams too.. That's why I'll not be able to update until 1st week of April.. **

**Popiroy : No maine story likhna nahi choda.. Not without even saying goodbye..**

**Summary : Until now we saw that Purvi was following Kavin for 1 year.. But Kavin didn't had any feelings on her.. So when he learnt that she disguised herself as a maid in his house, he became angry & said something which hurted her a lot.. So Purvi left him for some years & then she came back & was solving cases.. Kavin then realized his love for her & went to bureau & turned her into Sanjana (his PA or bodyguard).. They both were in love & Purvi told Kavin that she has some urgent work, so Shreya will be his bodyguard until she returns..**

Purvi came back from the place where she went to meet someone.. She was doing what she was told to do.. She entered inside Kavin's cabin.. Kavin smiled brightly & hugged her.. She also smiled..

Shreya : Ah..! Yaha kya chal raha hai..? Aap dono ek dusre ko hug kyun kar rahe ho ?

Kavin : Vo kya haina Shreya ji.. Mai aur Purvi ek dusre se..

Purvi : Shreya.. Tum zara mere saath chalna.. Mujhe tumhe kuch dikhana hai..

Shreya : Kya dikhana hai..?

Purvi : Bahar chalo.. Tumhe khud pata chal jaayega ki mai tumhe kya dikhana chahti thi..

ON TERRACE :

Shreya : Ab tho bata de meri maa ki tum mujhe kya dikhana chahti ho..?

Purvi : Mai bas mazaak kar rahi thi.. Jaa mujhe bahut kaam hai..

Shreya : Vo tho company k bahar bata sakti thi na.. Yaha itna upar lakar kyun bata rahi ho..? Ab mujhe phir neeche jaana padega..

After Shreya comes downstairs, she went to bureau directly.. Kavin was busy in a meeting with his staff.. So no one was present on the terrace except for Purvi.. Purvi was having a hard time thinking about the work she has to do..

AT LUNCH TIME :

Purvi came downstairs & went to do the work she has in Kavin's cabin.. She was working as a secretary & doing file work.. She was looking like she was the busiest person on the earth at that time.. Kavin entered at the same time, he smiled after seeing his gf in a busy mode.. He sat quietly looking at his gf & smiling at her.. Purvi being busy donot saw him entering the cabin.. After completing her work, she looked at Kavin..

Purvi (shocked) : Aap andar kab aaye..? Maine aapko aate nahi dekha..

Kavin : Ms. Sanjana.. jo ki meri P.A. hai vo itna busy thi ki unke alawa duniya mei koi aur busy nahi ho sakta tab aaya mai..

Purvi : Ah..! Mai lunch karne jaa rahi hu.. Mujhe bahut bhuk lagi hai..

Kavin pulled her in a corner & blocked her way.. She was not looking at him, so he thought that she was feeling uncomfortable since they were in his office.. He gave her a way to go.. She ran from there & then sat in the car..

She got a call from a bureau saying that she should be present to solve the case as only one female cop was in Mumbai & almost every female cop went somewhere for attending conference, some were in solving a case in Pune etc etc.. So she went to a deep jungle where a small lake was present..

IN DEEP JUNGLE :

Purvi entered inside & spotted a girl who was trying to kill another girl.. Abhijeet, Daya & Divya were on the way.. Purvi threw a stone on the killer.. She started fighting when few girls also came.. She tried to hit & catch every girl but due to her bad luck, she can't catch.. At the same time, the team came & catched those girls.. The team went from there.. But then, Purvi noticed that her pendant was missing which was gifted by her bf..

Purvi : Agar pendant nahi mila toh Kavin mujhe nahi chodega.. So she started searching for the pendant when she found a small house in the jungle.. She was hiding somewhere in the bushes as she saw 2 goons on the outside of the house.. She saw that the goons went inside, so she was about to enter inside when someone held her one hand from behind and kept a sharp screw driver on her neck..

Person : Kaun ho tum..? Kisne bheja tumhe yaha..? Un bachchoon ko yaha kisne kidnap kar k rakha hai..? Sab kuch ugal do varna yeh screwdriver ko mai tumhaare gardan mei gusa dunga..

Purvi : Tap tap.. saying & tapping on his hand..

Person (mind) : Tap tap..? Yeh awaaz kuch jaana pechaana sa hai.. Yeh toh mere aur purvi beech ka code word hai.. Kahi ye Purvi toh nahi..?

Purvi (signalling him with her hands) : Come forward..

He came forward & saw her & said : Purvi tum..? Yaha kya kar rahi ho..?

Purvi : Pehle screwdriver toh hatao na Karan..

Karan : Sorry.. Ab batao tum yaha kya kar rahi ho..?

Purvi : Vo mai kisi ko bachaane k liye uska bodyguard bani hui hu.. Tabhi maine dekha ki unka koi employee jiska chehra maine nahi dekha vo unke rival company k CEO k saath milkar kuch plan kar rahe the.. Vo employee ek ladki hai.. Us ladki ko meri asliyat k baare mei pata chal gaya hai.. Un logon ne mujhe majboor kiya ki mai Kavin ji ki company k secrets ko untak pahunchau..

Karan : Majboor kiya kaise..?

Purvi : Obviously, in bachchoo k jariye.. Karan, kisi bhi tarah hume in bachchoon ko bachana hoga varna mujhe majboor hokar Kavin k rival company k saath..

Karan : Tum uski fikar mat karo.. Mai abhi un badmaasho ko samajh sikhakar aata hu..

Purvi : Tum yaha kya kar rahe ho..?

Karan : Mai yaha ek mission k liye aaya magar kisine mujhe is jungle mei bulakar khud hi la pata hogaya.. Mai pichle ek din se is jungle se bahar nikalne ki koshish kar raha tha.. But thanks to u, mai ab bahar jaa sakta hu..

Purvi : Vo tho jana hi padega varna Kavin khud yaha aa jaayega mujhe dhundte dhundte..

Karan went inside, kicked the goons & rescued the children.. In the mean while, Purvi also fighted with the goons.. She took the children outside while Karan was handling the goons as he tied a rope, so that the goons can't run.. Few cops were patrolling in that area, so Karan took the kids with him & the cops took the goons..

Karan : Chalo Purvi.. Tum yaha kya karogi..?

Purvi : Vo mera pendant gir gaya.. Mujhe vo pendant dhundna padega..

Karan : Thik hai phir mai chalta hu.. Vo mujhe mission complete karna hai.. Uske baad coffee k liye milte hai..

Purvi : Hmm.. Ok bye.. Karan : Bye..

Purvi found her pendant but was shocked to see a small hidden camera in the pendant..

Purvi : Camera..? Mujhpe nazar rakha hua hai..? Unbelievable.. Shak kar rahe ho mujhpar ya khud ko koi detective samajh rahe ho..?

KAVIN'S COMPANY :

Kavin called her many times.. After being impatient, he saw the footage of the camera.. He saw that she left her phone in her car..

Kavin (mind) : Dammit.. Kam se kam phone toh le jaati.. Aur yeh kya.. ? Camera toot chuka hai fight k beech.. Mahaan hai meri gf.. Pata nahi vo thik bhi hai ya nahi.. Ek kaam karta hu mai khud jaake dekhta hu.. He took his car keys & came outside his company when he spotted her..

Kavin : Ms. Sanjana.. Aap abhi kaha se aa rahi hai..?

Purvi : Kyun sir..? Kuch zaroori kaam tha kya..? Mai abhi aapka har kaam kar dungi..

Kavin : Tumhara pendant kaha hai..? Aur tum itni der kaha gayab hogayi..?

Purvi : Kyun..? Taaki mujhpar nazar rakho isliye pendant chahiye tumhe..?

Kavin : Nazar..? Kya baat kar rahi ho tum..?

Purvi : Hidden CCTV camera ki baat kar rahi hu..

Kavin : Tumhe pata chal gaya..? Khair.. Maine vo sab sirf aur sirf tumhari safety k liye..

Purvi : Mujhe lag raha hai ki tum mujhpar shak kar rahe ho..?

Kavin : Mai..? Tum par..? Shak..? Agar mai tumpe shak karne laga na tho duniya mei mujhse pagal nahi hoga.. Mere peeche ek saal tak ghumti rahi tum.. Apne pyaar ka izhaar karne wali tum.. Iske bawazood tumhe lagta hai ki mai tumpar shak karunga..?

Purvi : Thik hai.. Thik hai.. Mujhe bhuk lagi hai..

Kavin : Ghar chalo.. Mai tumhaare liye kuch special banakar khilaunga..

KAVI sat in the car.. Kavin was driving while Purvi was sitting in the passenger seat..

Purvi : Apne haato se..? Kavin nods his head in yes & at that time, he saw that Purvi has a cut on her neck..

Kavin : Purvi tumhe yeh chot kaise lagi..?

Purvi : Vo pendant cut ho gaya..

Kavin : Mere permission k bina tumne agar dubara khud ko chot pahunchahya na tho mujhse bura koi nahi hoga..

Purvi (came near Kavin & slowly whispered) : Mujhe khud ko chot pahunchane ka bahut shauk hai..

Kavin suddenly applied the brakes & stared at her being speechless..

Kavin thought that he can't win her..

Kavin : Vaise kya khaana hai tumhe..?

Purvi : Jo bhi tum pyaar se bana kar khilaoge..

**So guys.. that's all for today.. I know ki chapter chota hai.. but I can't help.. Will soon come in the first week of April.. Until then.. Stay tuned take care.. bye bye.. Stay healthy..**


End file.
